Deceptively Complementary
by Light-Ace
Summary: How could two people seem so outwardly different but really be so alike? One hundred short stories centered on Jade and Cat. Cade.
1. 001: Beginnings

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_001. Beginnings_

* * *

Jade knew that after that night at Karaoke Dokie and _Give it Up_, Cat wasn't just an airhead anymore.

Well, she was still an airhead, but the difference was that Jade felt she was _her_ airhead.

The next day as they went to go pick up frozen yogurt to comfort Tori after spending the night taking care of Trina, Jade couldn't keep her eyes off Cat the entire time. Even as she was driving, her eyes kept glancing over so she could see Cat smiling out the window watching the scenery go by.

They picked up Tori after Jade came up with a plan, and that night at Karaoke Dokie, she was somewhat jealous when Tori got to hug Cat and she didn't. Although, that was mostly her fault. Cat had learned years ago that she didn't like people invading her personal space, so she kept the sporadic hugging to a minimum now.

A little while later after a resounding success and several minutes of excited celebratory dancing, Cat plopped back down into a seat, broad grin on her face, and Jade took a seat beside her, just close enough so their arms would brush.

"We should sing together more," Jade told her, settling herself comfortably on her seat.

Tori had left with the two girls – Jade honestly hadn't cared to remember their names – to go pick up the guys, leaving the two of them to lounge around and relax until she returned. Jade reclined back against the table, kicking her feet out, and smiled when Cat looked back at her.

If the genuine smile or overall physical closeness unnerved Cat at all, she didn't show it. "We should! I had fun last night!" She beamed, and Jade's smile grew slightly.

"Yeah?" Cat nodded enthusiastically before turning back around. "Me too," Jade added quietly, too low to be heard over the music. Beside her, Cat danced in her seat, head nodding in time with the music, blissfully ignorant of the look she was receiving from her friend.

* * *

_I finished this the other day and thought I'd actually post it _– _an achievement in and of itself. Using a list of one hundred prompts I found by randomly googling, I wrote a short piece – nothing more than a thousand words – for every prompt. Some of them are bad and/or really short, and some I'm actually really proud of._

_The stories are set within a certain time range: Freak the Freak Out until approximately seven years after graduation (I'm a little fuzzy on years, to be honest. My apologies.), and despite every piece being centered around Cade, there are smidges of other pairings. Nothing major._

_By the way, these aren't set in chronological number. I just hit a button on a random number generator, and it pops out the number of the next prompt. All episodes after The Blonde Squad have not been taken into account._

_So thank you for giving me a chance, and I hope you enjoy!_


	2. 047: Heart

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_047. Heart_

* * *

Class was dragging, not like that was anything new. The only thing keeping Jade from dropping off was that the chairs were too hard and uncomfortable for her to even think of sleeping.

Maybe class would be more interesting if she was sitting even remotely close to Cat, but then again, that had probably been done on purpose. If Jade had Cat sitting next to her, she wouldn't hear a word the teacher said. So the teacher had stuck them so Cat was at the back and Jade was at the front, which meant Jade couldn't even watch her.

Which meant she was bored out of her mind with no outlet.

When the teacher turned back to the board, a note landed on Jade's desk. It took her brain several long seconds to recognize the piece of paper as a note and make the necessary connections that she needed to open it.

After she finally did, she recognized Cat's handwriting, and she felt her eyes widen, her jaw drop, and her face burn slightly at the sight of what she had written – or drawn, really.

It was just a heart with their names inside, but Jade hadn't ever actually seen anything like it before, given that the idea of her or Beck doing such was laughable.

"So that makes the answer what, Jade?"

Jade's head jerked up, and she blinked for a few seconds at the math problem on the board. "Twenty-three," she sputtered, hastily stuffing Cat's note in her book.

"Correct." The teacher turned back to the board, and Jade sank down in her seat, so grateful she was good at math.

She glared back over her shoulder, but Cat just beamed at her.

* * *

_Headcanon: Jade is excellent at math but horrible at science._

_Thanks for the favorites/follows, guys._


	3. 063: Summer

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_063. Summer_

* * *

The trip had been Tori's idea, Cat had enthusiastically agreed, so it was only natural that Jade went along with it. Andre and Robbie had both shrugged apathetically, and Beck had shook his head and said he had to work over the summer.

So the five of them took a trip to the beach, Cat practically vibrating from excitement in the seat between Jade and Tori. Jade was leaned back against the door, watching Cat with an amused smile, and Tori was glancing between them as if she didn't quite believe what she was seeing. Several months still hadn't been enough for her to adjust to a warm and fuzzy Jade, even if it was just toward Cat.

They all piled out of the car once they arrived at the beach, and while Andre and Jade hung back to bring the drinks and stuff, the others made a beeline for the water. Robbie had offered to help carry things, but Jade had just roared with laughter, slapped him on the shoulder, and said she and Andre could handle it themselves. Not that she didn't appreciate his help, but if he injured himself, they were going to have to listen to him moan for the rest of the day.

By the time they made it to where the others had thrown their towels before rushing out into the ocean, Jade was ready to go jump in the water to cool off. The exertion combined with the heat was enough for her to want to go dunk her head in the water. She wasn't exactly skimping on muscle, but she had had to carry a lot of stuff.

Damp arms suddenly wrapped around her, and she let out a squeak of surprise from the sudden wetness. She jerked her head around to see Cat smirking mischievously up at her, a glint in her brown eyes. Jade grinned down at her, and noticed that Andre had already reached Robbie and Tori way out in the water.

"Well, hi there," Jade drawled, resting her hands on Cat's forearms. "Something I can help you with?"

She could tell Cat was grinning when she replied teasingly, "Maybe."

"Yeah?"

And before Cat could reply, Jade twisted to grab Cat around the waist and hauled her up over her shoulder, heading toward the water. Cat squealed loudly, but Jade just laughed and trudged through the waves before she could safely dunk Cat under the water.

She surfaced quickly, spitting salt water and hands flailing as she attempted to grab Jade and return the favor. Eventually, she managed to grab her and shove her head below the water. Jade quickly clamped her mouth shut on her laughter, but still managed to take in a large mouthful of salt water.

Off in the water, the others watched them in amusement.

* * *

_Fun Fact: When I was writing this, I almost wrote that Jade was sweating. I laughed at myself for a while._


	4. 009: Months

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_009. Months_

* * *

"Six months," Jade said dreamily, drawing her fingers through Cat's hair where she was snuggled up in her lap, head resting on her chest. She let out a laugh, dark yet not. "Best six months of my life."

Cat hummed agreement. "We should do something special today."

Not that Jade didn't agree, but she really just wanted to lounge around – preferably in the sun because the house was _freezing_ – and do nothing. But she would do anything to see Cat happy, so she just let out a grunt that could pass as agreement.

"Or not," Cat said quietly, tracing patterns on Jade's lower back. "You haven't been sleeping good lately, have you?"

The sudden question caused Jade to pause for a moment, eyes widening. Actually, she _hadn't_ been sleeping well lately, but she'd thought she'd been putting up a good enough front that no one had been able to notice.

But Cat had.

With a laugh that was more like a sigh, Jade nodded and pressed her face into Cat's hair, the scent of strawberries overwhelming; it always made her relax. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Sorry."

Cat giggled, and her grip on Jade's waist tightened. "It's fine. I don't mind. So how about you get some rest then?"

"Outside," Jade grumbled. Maybe she'd be able to feel her fingers again.

"Outside," Cat agreed, before slipping out of Jade's lap and tugging her up. She beamed, and Jade couldn't help but smile at the sight.

God, she loved her.

* * *

_Think they don't act like they should? Put your torches and pitchforks down. My characterization just differs from yours._


	5. 055: Spirit

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_055. Spirit_

* * *

As Jade made her way down the hall to retrieve Cat – how the girl had gotten dragged off to the mental ward, she wasn't sure – she attempted to shove off the slight guilt she was feeling. Rex was a puppet, nothing more, and she shouldn't feel guilty for trying to help Robbie become a normal human being. Rex was like an malevolent spirit, and it wasn't just affecting Robbie anymore.

She rounded the corner and found a group of doctors staring up at a monitor where, lo and behold, Cat was sitting in a padded room. With a sigh, she stepped forward and cleared her throat loudly, and the doctors turned to look at her curiously.

"There's been a bit of a misunderstanding." She pointed up at the monitor. "That's my best friend, and I know she's a little weird, but she's not crazy."

One of the doctors raised an eyebrow at her. "I think you've got the wrong person, miss, this–"

Okay, she tried to be nice. Time to do things her way. "Yeah, yeah, that's nice. Hold that thought."

And with that, she brushed past the doctors and yanked open the door. Inside, Cat's head jerked up, and she beamed.

"Hi, Jade! I wondered where you were!" she chirped. "Where are the others?"

Jade ignored her chattering; they needed to get out of here. "C'mon, Cat, we need to _go_." For a second, Cat blinked at her, then she nodded and reached out to grab Jade's outstretched hand.

They squeezed past the doctors and out into the other room. Urging Cat on, Jade sidestepped, grabbed her belongings, and hurried after her.

It didn't take long to reach the entrance to the hospital, but they received some pretty strange looks on the way. They burst through the front doors to find Beck sitting behind the wheel of his car with a raised eyebrow.

"What–" he began when they were within hearing range, but Jade cut him off.

"Just shut up and drive," she snarled, climbing into the backseat of his car after Cat. Beck shrugged and did as she said.

As they were pulling out of the parking lot, Jade glanced out of the window to see the group of doctors watching them go. She let out a sigh of relief and fell back against her seat as Cat waved at them; today had been _weird_.

* * *

_I actually meant for this one to be more about Rex, but then Cube Fist Man popped into my mind and this happened instead. It's okay. Not one of my better ones, but still okay nonetheless._

_Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them._


	6. 011: Red

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_011. Red_

* * *

Jade may not have an aversion to blood, but she definitely did when it was Cat's. The sight of crimson blood dripping from Cat's fingers, she staring blankly at it as if not really seeing it, made her stomach lurch, and she stumbled over and cradled Cat's bleeding fingers in her hands. She can't stand the sight of Cat's blood.

"Nurse," she said, almost inaudibly, but Cat heard her and nodded jerkily.

So Jade hurriedly pulled Cat from the room, leaving Sikowitz with shattered glass and a small puddle of blood on his floor.

"Why'd you pick that up?" Jade snapped later in the nurse's office, more out of worry than anger.

Cat flexed her hand, apparently intrigued by the bandage wrapped around her palm, but Jade knew she was just avoiding looking at her.

With a small grimace, Jade scooted to the edge of her chair and stilled Cat's hand with her own like she had earlier. "Sorry, Kitty-cat, I was just worried." She rubbed a thumb over a part of Cat's hand that wasn't bandaged, careful to avoid the injury. "You should know not to pick up glass, even if you are trying to help."

A small sound came from Cat; it sort of sounded like disgruntled agreement. Jade smiled, which caused Cat to look up.

"I'm rubbing off on you," Jade said quietly, with a wry smirk. "C'mon, let's go."

She tugged Cat to her feet – by her wrist, of course – and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steer her out of the office. The nurse watched them go and, knowing they weren't going back to class, gave them a slight reprimanding look; Jade flashed a brief smirk before pulling the door shut behind her.

* * *

_My apologies if the spelling of Jade's nickname for Cat differs from story to story. These were written over the span of a month, and a lot of times, I was too lazy to search back for the spelling I had used previously._


	7. 013: Yellow

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_013. Yellow_

* * *

Ever since _that_ night, it's almost become their theme song. _'Cause you're the shade, and I'm the sunshine._

Jade was splayed across her bed, fiddling with a paper airplane she'd doodled over in class earlier and had crammed into her textbook when the bell rang. The lyrics for _Give it Up_ were scrawled over at least three-fourths of the paper. Surprise, surprise, guess who had been in the class with her.

The giggling face of Cat Valentine pushed itself forcibly into her mind, and she groaned and smacked a palm to her face. Ever since _that_ night, Jade's subconscious had been dredging up images of Cat again and again, as if trying to torture her.

It was the song's fault. And because she had chosen the song – because she just liked it rather than some ulterior motive – it was therefore _her_ fault. Goddammit, she was going in circles, and she was still thinking about Cat.

Cat was the sunshine; she seemed to just radiate light. Jade swore she could still see her even when her eyes were closed. Not to mention that her hair was a luminescent shade of red. She didn't dislike it, though; in fact, Jade found it hard to imagine Cat _without_ her red velvet cupcake hair. It had been so long since she'd seen her without it, she'd all but forgotten what shade of brown it had been before.

This was getting out of hand, Jade mused, unfolding the airplane and finding where she had written her name and Cat's over and over in different styles. What, getting? Who was she kidding? It had been gone for a while now.

Jade groaned and flopped off of the bed onto the floor, dragging herself toward her closet to retrieve her guitar. If she was going to be a mess, she might as well accomplish something.

* * *

Give it Up_ is referenced quite a bit, just so you know._

_Fun Fact: Thirteen is my lucky number._

_Headcanon: Jade self-taught herself guitar. Cat's hair was brown when Jade first met her, but when they started high school, she dyed it red._


	8. 073: Light

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_073. Light_

* * *

Jade West didn't play nice, so even though she stayed in character, her subtext was still her usual dark self. Tori seemed to realize it, and despite her few attempts to get her to break, Jade just continued to give her smiles that could pass as sweet and innocent but were actually filled with malicious intent. Tori grimaced and backed off.

The fact that Robbie was quickly eliminated was cause for celebration, and nobody seemed really sad to see him go. The motivational speaker thing had gotten old quickly.

That wasn't to say that Cat's jokes hadn't too, but at least they were meant to be annoying. Robbie was just being obnoxious, as was Beck.

In contrast, Jade was thoroughly enjoying Andre's interpretation of a pregnant marathon runner; it was actually making her smile real smiles, not the bitter ones she'd been giving Tori all night.

She ended up sitting at the end of the couch, Cat beside her and Tori at the other end. It was one of the brief moments where Jade could wipe off the painted smile on her face and just relax. Cat was leaning against her shoulder, her ridiculous hair tickling Jade's cheek and neck, but Jade was far too comfortable to even think about moving.

Besides, a sweet and innocent farm-girl wouldn't force her best friend to move.

Then Andre's grandmother called and things just went downhill. For some reason, Sikowitz's nephew appeared from a back room, and for one blissful moment, Jade thought Tori was going to leave with him. But then Cat leaped to her feet, broke character, and said she'd go with him.

Jade wanted to shatter into a million pieces as she watched Cat cheerily leave with the kid. So much for Cat keeping her company for the night. Now she was just left with Andre, who was spending ninety percent of the time moaning and groaning.

And then Andre left, which left Jade all alone with just Beck and Tori as horrible company. Honestly, she couldn't help but feel relieved to leave, even if her flesh was burning. She vented her anger on some poor guy's car and yanked out her phone to find out where the others had run off to.

That's how she ended up sitting in the Vega's living room, laughing at a movie that wasn't supposed to be the least bit funny. Cat may have been sitting at the end of the couch feeding popcorn to the stupid kid from earlier, but by forcing herself to ignore Cat and instead focus on Andre, who had somehow managed to ditch his grandmother, Jade was managing to enjoy herself.

* * *

_I actually didn't watch Sleepover at Sikowitz's for reference while writing this, so something is very likely off in terms of continuity. I can't bring myself to change it._

_Headcanon: Aside from Cat, Jade gets along best with Andre._


	9. 087: Life

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_087. Life_

* * *

Jade was having more fun in her advanced Biology class than she had originally suspected she would. If only because she was amused by her young TA's obliviousness to the fact that she had a girlfriend and that he kept shooting her pointed looks every time he even skated close to something perverted. She was going to enjoying bursting his bubble, and she had plans to do just that at the end of class.

The bell rang, and as Jade was stacking up her things, Alex Thomas sidled over to her seat, grinning widely.

"Hi, Jade," he said, managing to show every one of his front teeth, not that Jade was looking at him. He didn't seem to notice. "You have any plans tonight? I was thinking maybe we could–"

Where she was gathering her books in her arms, Jade shot him a smirk. "Actually, I have a date."

Alex's grin slipped a couple notches. "Yeah?" he asked shakily, which caused Jade's smirk to widen. "Who's the lucky guy?"

On cue, the door to the classroom opened, and Jade didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. Alex's eyes slid past her shoulder, and the look on his face was hilarious. Jade was surprised he wasn't drooling, and when she finally glanced over her shoulder, she saw why.

It was rare to see a jealous Cat, but when you did, it was amazing. Where years ago the sight of Cat dressed like she was would have reduced her to a stuttering mess, now it just made her grin broader than anything else could.

"Right on time," she greeted Cat, glancing over and enjoying the look on Alex's face. He obviously liked what he saw. "Ready to go?"

Cat nodded cheerily before turning to face Alex. "Hi, you must be Jade's Biology teacher."

Immediately, Alex slapped on a charming smile and stood up straight. "Yes, that's me. And you are?"

"Cat Valentine," she replied, shaking the hand he held out. "I'm Jade's girlfriend."

The grin slid off Alex's face at a remarkable speed; Jade bit back a laugh, seeing Cat's grin widen. Obviously, he hadn't even considered the fact that she might be gay. He had only been focused on asking her out.

"N-nice to meet you," he managed to squeak. "Um, I guess I'll see you Monday, Jade."

And just like that, he turned and sped toward the exit. When he was gone, Jade turned back to Cat and kissed her with a bark of laughter.

"Thanks, babe, maybe he'll stop making faces at me each time he mentions sperm or sex," she said, giving Cat another kiss on the nose.

Cat grinned proudly up at her. "Happy to help."

* * *

_This one can be blamed in part on my AP Bio class. I get quite a few ideas while sitting in there._


	10. 054: Air

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_054. Air_

* * *

Why had she gotten stuck with the middle seat on the plane, squished between Cat and Beck? To her right, Beck's head was flopped back against his seat as he stared out the window, and on her left, Cat was drowsing with her head on Jade's shoulder.

Normally, Jade would have a problem with this, but with only Beck around – the Vega sisters, Andre, and Robbie were off elsewhere – she really couldn't bring herself to care enough to make her move.

The plane ride so far had been ridiculously boring, and she didn't expect it to get any better. Cat was practically asleep, Beck was having a staring contest with the clouds outside their window, and Jade couldn't get anything out of her bag with Cat leaning on her shoulder. Of course, she wasn't about to tell Cat to move; she looked way too comfortable to even _think_ about moving though.

So Jade just let her head fall against Cat's and attempted to drop off to sleep herself. Time seemed to inch by slowly, but she fell asleep eventually.

The next thing Jade knew, someone was poking her in the shoulder and something beneath her head was shifting. With a groan, she opened her eyes and lifted her head to see Beck looking at her, smiling warmly.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he said, ruffling her hair playfully. She batted him away with a hand and growled for him to stop. "All right, I will. Just wake Cat up."

And with that he rose up to pull out their carry-on bags, leaving a still half-asleep Jade to rouse Cat. She turned and drowsily shook Cat, mumbling, "C'mon, Kitty, wakey-wakey." But Cat just grumbled something incoherent and pushed her face between Jade and the back of the seat. Beck snickered as Jade twisted in her seat toward Cat.

Jade sighed, made a face, and grabbed Cat's face with both palms, lifting her up straight in her seat. Brown eyes blinked open blearily at her.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Jade crowed, giving her a teasing smile. After a pause, Cat smiled back.

Happy with her success, Jade released Cat's face and moved to help Beck while Cat settled back in her seat, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up.

"Are we there?" she asked, taking the bag Jade handed her.

"Yep," Beck replied cheerily, motioning for them to head out into the aisle. "Welcome to Yerba."

* * *

_I probably spelled Yerba wrong. Oh well._


	11. 084: He

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_084. He_

* * *

"Jade."

"Dad."

The two of them sat in silence, staring evenly at each other over the kitchen table. Jade was sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest, determined not to speak until he did.

Her father sighed and worked his jaw before sitting forward and resting his chin on his folded hands. "I may have said some things over the years that I probably shouldn't have." When Jade raised an eyebrow at the probably, the corner of his lip quirked up in a smile she had obviously inherited from him. "Fine, things I know I shouldn't have said. Anyway," he sat back and ran a hand through his graying hair, "I wanted to apologize."

Jade's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly schooled her expression back to its usual indifference. "Well thanks," she bit dryly. "That really makes everything better. I'm really glad we had this talk, Dad."

"Sit," he growled when she made to push her chair back from the table. She scowled and flopped back in her chair, green eyes glaring holes in him. "Now, are you going to listen to what I have to say or not?"

For a moment, Jade was tempted to say no, but she thought better of it and nodded stiffly.

"Good," her father replied, giving her a pointed look. "Now, I owe you an apology, Jade. I shouldn't have said all those things over the years. Obviously, you know what you're doing." He waved his hand at her. "Your grades have been outstanding the past three years."

She stifled her surprise. Never in six years had her father ever mentioned her grades, not since starting middle school. That was when she'd decided to become a writer, and when her relationship with her father had begun to deteriorate.

Her father seemed to read her mind and smiled. "Yes, I've payed attention to your grades. Just like I've payed attention to how you act around Cat Valentine too."

Jade's muscles tensed, and her eyes narrowed. One bad word, and she was going to be over this table.

"I'm glad my daughter fell in love with someone who brings out the best in her," her father said lightly, sitting back in his seat and smiling at her venomous expression. "And I hope you don't think too badly of your father."

For a moment, Jade just blinked at him, his smile becoming increasingly wider as he saw his words sink in.

"Y-you really mean that?" Jade asked hesitantly, eyeing him warily.

He nodded. "Am I forgiven?"

Jade sat there for a full two minutes before standing and disappearing out of the room. Nothing had been thrown – not even insults – so her father marked the conversation down as a success and reclined in his seat with a satisfied grin.

* * *

_The first three lines are a reference to Wok Star, which is one of my favorite episodes._

_Headcanon: The reason Jade and her father don't get along is because their personalities are so similar. Both were too stubborn to compromise on Jade's career decision._


	12. 010: Years

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_010. Years_

* * *

Jade shifted her hand, and the ring clunked against the guitar noisily once again. She scowled and stifled the urge to glare down at it. The ring wasn't something she planned on taking off, so she was just going to have to adjust to playing with it.

After a few seconds to calm herself, she tightened her grip on the neck of her guitar again, dragging her pick across the strings and picking up where she'd left off – "_And I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell_."

She was so engrossed in her playing that she didn't notice the sound of the front door opening and therefore almost started out of her skin when she felt somebody sit down beside her. The guitar made a horrible noise as she jumped.

Cat giggled and bumped their shoulders together affectionately. "I'm home."

"I see that," Jade said, leaning over and kissing her briefly. "Welcome home, babe." She pulled back and settled into her former position, Cat leaning against her shoulder.

"What are you playing?" Cat asked quietly, as Jade readjusted her left hand on the neck of the guitar, being careful to avoid the tell-tale clunk of her ring again.

Jade played it for her, and mercilessly avoided hitting the neck with her ring until the very end. So much for perfect; Jade made an annoyed face.

"You're still having trouble with that, aren't you?" Cat asked quietly, reaching a hand across and taking Jade's left hand in her own. She rubbed a finger over the ring before lifting it to her lips and kissing it.

As Cat's lips trailed over to press to her palm, Jade smiled and let her eyes drift shut. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take it off for anything." She felt Cat smile. "I love you."

Cat was looking up at her with a bright smile when Jade opened her eyes, her hand still trapped between Cat's two. "I love you too, Jadey."

Seven years. The matching ring on Cat's hand gleamed from its place atop Jade's as she leaned over to kiss her wife.

* * *

_I'm pretty sure I got a cavity from writing this._

_Song is _Drive By_ by Train._

_Headcanon: Jade is a bit of a perfectionist. _


	13. 059: Food

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_059. Food_

* * *

As a waiter passed by them with a small bowl of caviar, both Jade and Cat smothered laughs into their plates.

"I think we're going to laugh every time someone even mentions caviar now," Cat said with a giggle. Jade smirked and resumed eating her meal. "So no caviar and we won't have to provide entertainment to pay off our check."

Jade snorted. "Even if Tori isn't here to steal my clothes." Rex had enjoyed bringing that up in conversation, or at least until Jade had threatened to hide him where no one would ever find him. He'd shut up after that.

Their laughter faded, and the two of them lapsed into silence, each intent on finishing their meal.

The dinner had been Jade's idea, using the payoff from her most recent job to pay for it. Cat had been hesitant at first, but when Jade had offered it up as an anniversary present, she had consented.

It wasn't as expensive as the restaurant where Robbie had been a moron, but it wasn't cheap either. That hadn't been a priority of Jade's though; the restaurant had been said to have excellent food, something Jade had found to be extremely accurate. The food was absolutely amazing, and the two of them were enjoying every bite of it.

When the plate was finally cleared, Jade settled back in her seat, full and content.

"Good?" Cat asked with a smirk, finishing up her own meal. Jade's response was a happy smile.

As she was sitting there contently, Jade felt someone slide into the seat next to her, and she stiffened before she saw that it was Cat, leaning on her shoulder. She slid her arm around her wife's waist and pulled her close, leaning her head down to Cat's.

"Happy anniversary," Jade murmured in Cat's ear, and a smile crept onto her face unbidden.

Cat smiled broadly and wrapped an arm around her waist as well. "Happy anniversary, Jade," she muttered back.

* * *

_Headcanon (inspired by Elizabeth Gillies): Jade loves food._


	14. 056: Breakfast

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_056. Breakfast_

* * *

Maybe she'd been a little cruel toward Cat most of the day, but being stuck in detention all day wasn't her idea of a good time. Robbie had picked a fine time to start choking.

The day had been one weird thing after another, so it was honestly a relief to step outside and just be free.

"Today was weird," Jade said, setting her chin on her hand. "I get the feeling Rex was making some kind of reference with that letter he made us write."

Andre grunted agreement. "Yeah. I'm sure it's some weird movie Robbie's seen that no one else has. I mean, 'The Breakfast Bunch', what even is that?"

"We didn't even eat breakfast there," Tori said, tugging on the string of her balloon to make it bounce.

They were sitting together at a bench in the park, watching the ducks swim around on the lake, Cat tossing bread chunks to them every now and then. Jade was just glaring at the stupid feathered things; man, she hated ducks. Everyone was there except Robbie and Beck, who had had to go home right after detention ended.

"I'm getting hungry," Jade mumbled, lazily watching Cat toss bread to the stupid ducks.

Cat giggled. "You're always hungry, Jade," she said, glancing back at her with a teasing smile. Jade tried to glare at her, but the smile curling the corners of her lips ruined it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jade saw Tori and Andre glance at each other, but she ignored them. If they wanted to mumble amongst themselves about she and Cat, they could go ahead and do it. Cat brought out the soft, mushy Jade; she was the only one who could do that.

"Well, I'm getting hungry too," Andre said, standing up and clapping his hands together. "My tacos are gone!"

With a smile, Cat tossed the one last chunk of bread to the ducks before standing herself, pulling Jade up with her. "Let's go!" she chirped, then skipped toward their cars, dragging Jade behind her.

And she let her do it, even if Tori and Andre were laughing at them, because it was Cat.

* * *

_I think Andre just touched the fourth wall. Also, I know Tori lets go of her balloon in the episode, but I liked the idea of her playing with the balloon too much to not use it. Actually, I pretty much killed the entire last scene of that episode to write this._

_Oh well._


	15. 053: Earth

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_053. Earth_

* * *

The night had been a disaster, in more ways than one. Jade took one last glance at the wrecked room before following the others down the stairs and out of the house. Cat's eyes were still downcast, and both Beck and Robbie had given up on trying to cheer her up.

So when the two of them climbed into Beck's truck and left, Jade pulled Cat against her in a hug. "C'mon, Cat, it could have been worse." Cat's response was a sniff into her chest. "One of us could have been really hurt in that earthquake, but we're all fine, right?" Another sniff. "So cheer up."

Cat's arms wrapped around her waist, and Jade lifted her head just slightly to press a kiss to her forehead. As she set her head on top of Cat's, she felt Cat's grip tighten, fingers digging into the skin of Jade's lower back. She barely felt the pain, instead focusing on trying to comfort her friend.

Some time later Cat finally pulled back, still sniffing slightly, and gave Jade a warm smile that was returned with no hesitation.

"I'll take you home," Jade said, pulling her keys out of her bag. "C'mon."

A grin spread across Cat's face, and she cheerily hopped into the passenger's seat of Jade's car. She was already buckled and ready to go by the time Jade opened her door. She gave her an amused look before sliding in and starting the car.

Jade drove to Cat's house on mostly memory, the majority of her attention on Cat, who was sitting with her chin in her hand watching the scenery go by. Her other hand was laying limply on her thigh, the fingers curled slightly.

Through three traffic lights, Jade's eyes kept going back to Cat's free hand; with a sudden surge of confidence, when she stopped at the fourth light, she reached over and twined her fingers with Cat's.

As she expected, Cat's head whipped around, and Jade pointedly didn't look at her, forcing the heat to not rush to her cheeks. She ducked her head forward, and some of her hair swung forward so part of her face was hidden.

Cat stared at her intensely for what felt like an eternity for Jade, before she made a noncommittal noise and squeezed Jade's fingers.

"Sorry for breaking everything," Jade mumbled lowly in an attempt to keep her voice from quavering.

Another squeeze of her fingers. "It's fine. Like you said, it could have been worse."

Jade mustered up the courage to glance over at her, but Cat was staring out the window again, the trace of a smile on her lips. She should have grabbed her earlier, during the earthquake, but her instincts had overridden her mind, and she'd simply grabbed a pillow and huddled on the couch.

She'd apologize for that one day too, after she told her everything.

* * *

_This is one of my favorites._


	16. 069: Thunder

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_069. Thunder_

* * *

Lounging on the bed with nothing to occupy herself but the news, Jade fiddled with the television remote and wished Cat would hurry up with her shower and come to bed.

"_And now, a story on a rising star who is positively thundering through Broadway_."

Jade looked up, and her jaw hit the bedding at the sight of a picture of Trina on the news, smiling and looking several years older than Jade had last seen her.

The story continued, the reporter gushing about Trina's extraordinary talent and enthusiasm; Jade had to wonder if someone hadn't switched this Trina with the old one while she'd been away. The Trina she knew couldn't sing or act to save her life.

But this one apparently could, because another reporter was going on and on about the extraordinary Broadway star. Jade shook herself from her shock and scrambled for the edge of the bed.

"Cat, Cat, _Cat_, get out here now!" she yelped, lunging for the bathroom door and yanking it open roughly.

On the other side, Cat was standing with her hair dripping wet, clad in only a towel, but the urgency of the news story overrode any other thoughts in Jade's head. "Jade, what are you–"

"No time for questions, come on!" Jade grabbed her hand and hauled her out of the bathroom, planting her directly in front of the TV and not caring that water was splattering everywhere.

"What–" Cat began, but Jade shushed her and pointed at the screen.

The story on Trina was wrapping up, but Cat managed to grasp the gist of it. After the reporters switched to another story, she proceeded to flip out, grabbing Jade and shaking her roughly.

"Oh my god, she's been in New York this entire time! On _Broadway_!"

Which was the part Jade couldn't get over. "And they said she was incredible, which I don't know about you, but I've never associated that word with her!"

Cat nodded rapidly. "We have to tell Tori where she's at!"

But Jade was already shaking her head. "No, Trina obviously didn't want any of us to know about where she's at, and I don't think we should ruin this for her. She distanced herself for a reason."

After a brief pause, Cat biting her bottom lip indecisively, she nodded agreement. "'Kay. Can I go get ready for bed now?"

Jade gave her a sharp grin.

* * *

_Fun Fact: Trina is my third favorite character._

_That being said, there is a severe lack of Trina in these stories. She _is_ on the opposite side of the county after all._


	17. 032: Sunset

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_032. Sunset_

* * *

Watching the sun go down while sitting pressed up against a fence in a foreign prison had never been high on her list of things she wanted to do. But goddammit, it wasn't like she was going to go to _sleep_ with all these criminals around.

So instead, she was watching Cat give said criminals a crash course in dance, while they waited for Tori to return and put their plan into action. A little ways away, Trina and Robbie were teaching another group, and on the other side of the fence, Andre and Beck had managed to round up their own group, though Andre had a look on his face like he would rather be doing anything else in the world.

Tori arrived back soon, and the entire group stopped when they saw her, waiting expectantly.

"So, what'd he say?" Andre asked, fingers curling through the chain-link fence. "Are we gonna do it?"

He was, so after a small group meeting, they split up again, Tori drifting over to assist Trina and Robbie; Trina was doing surprisingly well, but Robbie was having quite a bit of trouble.

It was several hours later when they finished for the night. Cat was practically asleep on her feet, and Jade insisted they stop so they didn't pass out from exhaustion the next day.

Totally not because she was worried about Cat. Nope, definitely.

So a half-hour later, Jade was back pressed against the fence in a mass of bodies. None of them had wanted to sleep apart for fear of being mauled in the middle of the night, so Jade found herself squeezed between Tori and Cat. Despite herself, she couldn't stand to hate sleeping beside Tori; if someone actually did come to kill them in the night, Tori had her reputation to scare them off.

Hey, it had already worked once.

The night was incredibly uncomfortable. Trina had set Robbie up in front of her as a shield – as much good as that would do; Tori didn't seem to sleep much, if any; and Jade only dozed. Cat, however, had curled up with her head on Jade's shoulder and had slept soundly all night. It was infuriating, but Jade couldn't bring herself to resent Cat for it.

It was a relief to see the sun finally rise, pushing away the darkness, and the others began to stir. Just a couple more hours, and they would finally be out of here.

* * *

_Fun Fact: Locked Up is one of my favorite episodes. Mostly because of the two songs._


	18. 040: Sight

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_040. Sight_

* * *

The universe must have decided that if Jade glared at Cat's new boyfriend Evan any more, she was going to burst into flames or her head was going to explode, because Cat went running from the room followed by Tori, Robbie, Andre, and Evan. Jade blinked a few times, decided there was enough people to take care of Cat, and relaxed back down in her chair, scowling deeply.

Beck's movie ended soon after that, and after a few minutes of dithering around by the lockers, somebody grabbed Jade by the wrist and hauled her off down the hall.

"Something you need?" she asked lightly, staring curiously at the back of Tori's head.

"I need to talk to you. Robbie's talking to Cat right now. And stop that face I know you're making."

Jade snorted and forced her face to relax. It really didn't want to do so; she didn't like Robbie talking to Cat. But Tori had probably guessed as much by now, which didn't make her any happier.

They finally stopped at the top of the stairs to the left of the main hall, which was off the path to the theater and thus deserted. Frowning and wishing she could just leave Tori standing there, Jade crossed her arms and glared down at her "friend".

"You looked pretty ticked during the movie," Tori began, looking a little awkward. Jade rolled her eyes and motioned for her to get to the point. "If you just told Cat, you wouldn't have to–"

She faltered at the look on Jade's face and seemed to shrink a few inches. Then she shook herself and continued.

"I'm serious. You've been trailing after her like a lost puppy for _months_; just tell her."

The statement made Jade wonder when Tori had first noticed, but she decided she really didn't want to be having this conversation and turned on her heel to leave. Tori managed to snag her wrist before she could get away.

"Jade," she began, and her voice was softer than usual, "Robbie's great, but he won't hurt as much as you will if you don't tell her."

With a snarl, Jade shook Tori off and stalked down the stairs and around the corner back toward the theater. She was going to comfort Cat from Tori's stupidity, not commit the horrible tragedy Tori had suggested.

* * *

_Fun Fact: I don't like Robbie, but Matt Bennett is one of my favorite celebrities._


	19. 070: Storm

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_070. Storm_

* * *

Jade grumbled darkly as hands shook her awake, nails pressing painfully into her skin. "Stop it," she slurred, tucking her head under her pillow. "Go back to sleep, Kitten."

But the shaking persisted, and Jade pried open her eyes to see... nothing. It was pitch black. She frowned, twisting around in bed just in time to see a flash of lightning outside the window. The storm must have knocked the power out.

"Jadey," Cat's voice whined in the darkness, hands wrapping in the fabric of Jade's shirt.

At the tremor in her lover's voice, Jade's groggy brain suddenly remembered that even though Cat wasn't as childish as she sometimes appeared, she was still petrified of the dark.

Face softening, Jade propped herself up on an elbow and reached an arm out. It took a little flailing, but when she found Cat, she pulled her against her. Cat burrowed up against her instantly, arms wrapping tightly around her and throwing a leg over both of Jade's.

"Go back to sleep," Jade purred, pressing a kiss into the crown of Cat's head. "There's nothing to be scared of. I'll be right here. I'm not letting you go."

Cat made a sound of agreement, but still pressed herself even closer to Jade's body. She let her, understanding of the paralyzing fear phobias could cause, and began to hum the notes of the first song to pop into her head.

It was silent for the entire length of the song, Cat gradually relaxing, feeling safe and warm in Jade's arms. Honestly, Jade thought she was asleep until she spoke.

"Why did you fall in love with me?" she asked in an extremely tiny voice, fisting a hand in the back of Jade's shirt.

Jade opened her mouth to respond, but then realized she didn't actually have an answer. "Um." She rubbed a few strands of Cat's hair between her fingers. "I'm not actually sure, babe," she murmured. "I just remember that night we sang together and feeling this incredible rush. I'm not really sure how to describe it."

She fell silent, searching for an adequate response, but found she couldn't produce one. For how long she laid there, she wasn't sure, but when she felt Cat's fist relax, it brought her out of her thoughts.

One of Jade's hands touched Cat's shoulder, but she didn't stir. Fast asleep. Jade smiled wryly and slid her hand back to link with her other behind Cat's back.

* * *

_About that cavity..._


	20. 096: Writer's Choice

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_096. Writer's Choice_

* * *

Cat watched with a frown as Jade reappeared at the edge of the crowd, grinning wickedly at something. More than likely she'd ruined something else of Tori's. Before Cat could even decide whether to approach her or not, Jade had disappeared again.

With a sigh, Cat thought morosely not for the first time that night that she should really be used to this by now. She'd had a crush on the girl for years now, and yet she still had no idea, too absorbed in Beck to even _think_ that maybe her best friend felt something other than platonic love for her.

She spotted Robbie and huffed in irritation, heading into the crowd to attempt to shake him off. It seemed to work; he glanced around, looking for her most likely, before scowling and stalking off again. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? It wasn't like she displayed a great interest in him; she showed him no more affection than she did any of the others.

The night had pretty much been a disaster. She'd only gone to Prome with Tug to avoid going with Robbie, but she hadn't really wanted to go at all. But Jade's plans had been crushed, thus had hers. She'd originally planned on asking Jade – Beck was away, which was making her feel both the want to ask Jade and the guilt of going behind his back – but considering Jade hadn't been too thrilled about the entire thing considering the school had canceled her for it, she'd thought better of the idea.

Although, Jade's attempts to crash the Prome had been incredibly amusing; she had giggled at the scary movie for a few minutes while other people screamed, seeing Jade written all over it. She hadn't found it as frightening as everybody else apparently had, just admired how much Jade was really hating Tori over this.

Tug appeared through the crowd, jacket singed but looking happy. She smiled at him, and they made their way out of the mass of bodies and back to the fringes. As they did, Cat attempted to catch a glimpse of Jade again, but she'd once more vanished from the Asphalt Cafe. She sighed with a frown.

"Nothing?" Tug asked sympathetically, eyes crinkling as he watched her search the crowd.

She shook her head. "Gone again," she mumbled, eyes dropping to the floor. "I don't see Tori either, so she probably did something else."

"She'll be back," Tug encouraged, resting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "If she's really determined to crash this Prome, she'll have something planned."

Cat smiled, her mind imagining all the horrible things Jade could attempt. Tug noticed and flashed his teeth happily.

At that moment, a large man in a diaper appeared and joined the dancing students, a short man with a boombox scurrying after him. Cat burst into a fit of giggles.

"That'll be her?" Tug asked, glancing down at Cat with a smile.

She nodded. "Yeah, I bet it was."

On cue, Jade appeared on the opposite side of the Cafe, lips stretched into a large grin. She spotted Cat watching her over the heads of the crowd and flashed a thumbs up, green eyes visibly gleaming even from a distance. Then Tori's furious scream echoed, and she disappeared again, leaving Cat to smile wistfully at where she'd been.

* * *

_I devoted all five of my Writer's Choice prompts to Cat's point of view. They're posted every twenty stories._

_Headcanon: Cat asked Tug to the Prome after Robbie asked her. Tug is friends with her brother and agreed to go with Cat after she explained the situation._


	21. 034: Not Enough

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_034. Not Enough_

* * *

It was too quiet around the house without Cat. Jade lounged on the living room couch, bored out of her mind. She'd tried writing, playing her guitar, banging her head off a wall, but she was just as listless as she'd been three weeks ago, when Cat had left to film for a movie.

It had been a great opportunity, and Jade had had to practically pack Cat's things for her and stick her on the airplane. But she'd gone, and Jade was beginning to have separation anxiety.

As if feeling her glumness, Leo bounded up onto the couch and curled up on her stomach, purring contently. Jade lifted a hand and petted him without really thinking about it. Leo kneaded her stomach with his paws, and Jade blinked her eyes and saw him staring right at her, brown eyes narrowed.

She raised an eyebrow at the tabby, and he continued staring at her. For a few minutes, they simply sat there like that before Jade cracked a smile.

"Okay, I get it, but don't try and tell me you don't miss her too."

Leo turned his head away from her, tail-tip twitching, and Jade's grin widened. She scratched Leo's flank, and he batted at her halfheartedly with a paw. Jade loved the damn cat, loved that he was just as snarky as she was, even if he couldn't speak.

"Well come on, then. I'm hungry."

As she sat up, Leo slipped off of her and back to the floor, stretching each of his limbs in turn, tail twitching across the floor like a snake. Jade stood up from the couch and padded into the kitchen, Leo trotting jauntily at her heels.

"I don't know what I want, Leo. What do you think?" She looked down at Leo, only to notice that he had vanished. "Leo?"

She sighed and started off through the house; where had he ran off to? "C'mere, you stupid cat. Are you hungry or not?"

A meow caught her attention, and she followed the sound to find herself heading back into the living room. She opened her mouth, ready to tell Leo off, only to stop dead at what she saw.

Cat was standing just inside the front door, her suitcases in her hands and a sheepish smile on her face. "I'm home," she said quietly.

Jade crossed the room in several large steps and wrapped Cat in her arms, the suitcases thudding to the ground from her loose hands. From where he was sitting, Leo wrapped his tail around his paws and purred.

* * *

_Headcanon: Jade is a total cat person._

_Fun Fact: Leo is named after Liz's star sign. Completely unintentional, I promise you. An alternate name was Cosmo._


	22. 044: Circles

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_044. Circles_

* * *

While the text message war may have proved more private than just screaming it out to everyone in the middle of school, it was starting to get annoying. She couldn't do anything without her phone going off, indicating yet another irate message from Beck, and if she ignored them, then she received twenty-five more.

So it was in her best interest to just fire back with a snappy remark of her own, and thus she found herself stuck in an endless loop of an argument with an idiot. It wasn't worth the trouble, and several times Jade found herself sighing and deleting a message asking if he just wanted to break up.

She still liked Beck, liked having him around, but he was starting to grate on her last good nerve. Their arguments were starting to become more and more frequent and petty, and she was honestly sick of it.

But she never sent the message, just deleted the words she wanted so badly to say and instead typed another stupid comment to keep the argument going.

The damn text war was just over ridiculous things too, like how they didn't spend time together anymore and it had been almost two years so why hadn't they–

Jade's phone went off again, and she let out an audible groan before opening the message. Next to her, Cat shifted to give her a curious look, hand creeping past her to the bag of cereal; without looking up, Jade pushed the bag toward her.

As Cat munched away on the sugary cereal, Jade mashed an irate response to Beck before slamming her phone back on the table with a scowl. Cat blinked at her, the question obvious in her eyes.

"He's still being a guy," she mumbled darkly, and Cat made a face before reaching a hand over and taking the phone.

Jade watched as she sent a message, and raised an eyebrow when Cat set the phone back. She wasn't sure why she'd let Cat do so, but she had to wonder what she had said.

"I told him to leave you alone," Cat replied, eating another mouthful of cereal.

And miraculously, Beck didn't respond, and as thanks, Jade gave Cat a grin and finally shoved her phone back in her pocket for good.

* * *

_Fun Fact: Beck is my least favorite character. I just feel he doesn't have an interesting personality, and I can't think of many memorable lines from him._


	23. 031: Sunrise

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_031. Sunrise_

* * *

A little-known fact about Jade West was that she loved sunrises. She had only told two people that she did, and they were Cat and Beck. It was a remarkable contradiction. Jade may love to see the sun rise, but she also hated waking up early.

Whenever she had to get up early to go to school though, she got to see the sun rise, sometimes even with Cat. Those mornings were the best, when she could just sit with Cat and enjoy the sunrise.

Beck hadn't been much of a morning person either, so they had rarely seen the sun rise together. Most of the time, they were simply hurrying to make it to school on time. But Cat enjoyed waking up early, so it wasn't a rare occurrence for her to wake Jade early enough to see it.

If there was one thing Jade didn't mind waking up and seeing every day, it was Cat. She seemed to realize it, because whenever she woke Jade up, the first thing that she made sure Jade saw was a smile. Being woken up by Cat was infinitely more pleasant than by the annoying buzz of an alarm clock.

That wasn't to say she woke Jade up easily though. Most of the time, Cat had to practically roll Jade out of the bed onto the floor to wake her. Jade was an incredibly deep sleeper, as shown when they had been on the disastrous trip to Yerba, when she had slept through explosions, Robbie crawling into their bed, and a man leaping through the window only to be caught by the military. All Jade knew was that when she'd woken up, she'd been alone except for a lizard sitting on her chest staring at her.

The lizard hadn't stayed there long.

But the days Cat woke her without little hassle were the ones where they sat and watched the sun rise together, Jade smiling in a half-asleep way and Cat snuggled up against her. It was the dawn of a new day, and having Cat in her arms was the best way to greet it.

* * *

_Headcanon: Cat may be a morning person, but she's also a heavy sleeper, almost as heavy as Jade._


	24. 061: Winter

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_061. Winter_

_In which Jade exhibits her colorful vocabulary._

* * *

Jade half-expected she was drooling, but she resisted the urge to check. No use solidifying the fact that she was a horrible person, not that she didn't already know that.

Her entire mouth had gone as dry as a desert, her eyes were double their usual size, and she was staring. It should be _illegal_ for Cat to be wearing what she was. As much as she wanted to help Andre get the grade he deserved, she was going to go insane at this rate.

Beaming, Cat turned to Jade, who hastily glued her eyes to her feet and shoved the jacket at Cat. She didn't risk a glance up, but the image of Cat in _even less clothing than usual_ was burned into her retinas, not to mention her brain.

The jacket was taken from Jade's hands, and only when the fabric stopped rustling did Jade look up from her shoes. Cat was giving her a look that made Jade severely uncomfortable, so she was extremely grateful when Tori appeared, in just as little clothes as Cat. Except seeing Tori like that didn't cause Jade to want to bury her head in the ground.

Tori motioned the two of them after her, grinning ear to ear, and they headed out into the main hall to wait for Andre and his teacher.

Standing at the top of the first flight of stairs, Jade tapped her fingers nervously on the railing she was leaning on. She wasn't nervous about the song, not really, she'd done this plenty of times before, and she wasn't concerned about what she herself was wearing. No, she felt that whenever Cat shed her jacket, she was going to die or at least pass out from the sight.

Stupid Tori and her stupid idea to have them all dress up stupidly for stupid Christmas. Jade had been fine with the Santa hat, but it had gotten worse and worse as Tori had continued to run her mouth. And eventually it had ended with Cat wearing something that made Jade absolutely miserable.

It was damn torture, and she wasn't enjoying it.

She'd never be able to look at a fucking deer – or a reindeer specifically – the same way ever again.

* * *

_I just compared Jade to an ostrich burying its head in the ground. I can happily cross that off my bucket list._


	25. 029: Birth

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_029. Birth_

* * *

"Yeah, just play it."

Famous last words, for her at least. Jade had picked _Give it Up_ because she wanted a fast-paced, loud song, but what she got was a song that just fit the two of them too damn well.

It hadn't been intentional, she had thought afterward, but she wasn't thinking much during the course of the song, considering Cat's beaming face was usually only inches from her own, and she kept finding herself dragged deep into the chocolate eyes.

She had always seemed to be out of breath, cliché as it sounded, but the sight of Cat, exhilarated as she sang, was sucking the oxygen out of her lungs.

For as many years as they had known each other, she and Cat had been friends, the best of friends. It was sort of odd, considering outwardly they were complete opposites, but they were actually more similar than people realized. So the two of them had hit it off quickly and had been best friends ever since.

But never had Jade seen Cat in this way, this breathless, _gorgeous_ Cat Valentine was affecting her like never before. The feeling of just wanting to crush their lips together, to let her hands roam over Cat's whole body, and just soak her in, it honestly scared her. She'd never had this kind of feeling for Beck before; sure, she loved him, but this was something entirely different.

And it hurt, physically. Afterward, even more out of breath than she had been before, Jade resisted the urge to grab Cat in a hug. Jade West didn't hug Cat, Cat Valentine hugged Jade. But she didn't, and Jade couldn't help but feel disappointed.

When they sat down, Jade couldn't stop herself from watching Cat out of the corner of her eye, ignoring the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't really understand why she was feeling what she was, but she had a sinking feeling she knew exactly what it was.

The scariest part was, she wasn't scared at all that she had just fallen for Cat Valentine, her best friend.

* * *

_In case you didn't pick up on it, this is where I got the idea for the title._


	26. 042: Triangle

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_042. Triangle_

* * *

Jade wasn't sure how they'd gotten on this conversation, and she also wasn't sure how to get off of it. So she just lolled her head back against the wall, and somewhat Cat's head, and let them talk.

The guys (most of them anyway) were on-stage rehearsing for a play, leaving Jade, Cat, and Tori killing time backstage while they waited for their turn.

For the past what felt like three hours, Tori and Cat had been discussing each of the guys in great detail, while Cat attempted to probe which of the guys Tori had a crush on. It was going rather poorly so far; Tori had only extremely positive things to say about each of the guys.

Honestly, Jade was just happy she hadn't been pulled into the conversation – yet – not that she didn't have things to say, she would just feel awkward about it. Cat had seemed to realize this and hadn't addressed her, instead just rubbing her thumb over the back of Jade's hand lovingly. It had actually caused Jade to almost drift off.

At some point, Jade suspected she had fallen asleep, because she was jolted up straight rudely by the sound of heels clicking against the ground. She pried open her eyes to see Trina striding in their direction, scowling.

"Just tell 'em, Tori," she said darkly. When her sister began to sputter, Trina sighed, rolled her eyes, and informed them bluntly, "She likes Andre."

And with a small wave, she was gone, leaving her mortified sister behind. Jade laughed at the expression on her face, and she suspected Cat was smiling as well.

"So," Cat drawled, voice light with amusement, "Andre?"

Tori managed a small nod, head ducked as she picked at the hem of her shirt. "Yeah," she mumbled. "What do you think?"

Drifting back off was a lost cause now. Jade leaned back against Cat and gave Tori a rare smile. "What about it? It's not like we didn't expect that."

With amazing speed, Tori's head jerked back up, and she stared wide-eyed from Jade to Cat and back again. Her jaw had also fallen open. Cat giggled.

Jade smirked at the look on Tori's face before nuzzling back into Cat.

* * *

_Fun Fact: Tandre was my first ever Victorious ship. I started shipping it after the first episode I saw._


	27. 072: Fixed

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_072. Fixed_

* * *

Despite being on edge all day just waiting for Jade to ambush her, she fell asleep in study hall. Jade didn't understand it.

With a shake of her head, Jade slid into the seat next to the sleeping Cat and prodded her in the shoulder. "Cat," she drawled, poking her again. "Cat. Wakey-wakey, Kitty."

Cat stirred with a grumble, shifting her head farther down her arms. With a sigh, Jade reached an arm over, grabbed Cat's shoulder, and none too lightly flipped her over so her head flopped in her lap.

Finally woken by the sudden motion, Cat blinked blearily up at Jade, but didn't seem to realize who it was until Jade smiled. All the blood drained from her face, and when she tensed up in preparation to flee, Jade rested her hands on her shoulders, which effectively froze her in place.

"Hi there, Kitty. Have a good nap?" she asked, still smiling.

The relief Cat exuded was palpable. All the tension in her body left in a rush, and she went limp in Jade's lap, not looking as if she was going to be moving any time soon. Jade had used the nickname for a reason; she was apologizing without actually apologizing.

"I'm really sorry, Jade," Cat murmured, sad eyes finding Jade's. "I really didn't mean to take off your eyebrows, you know." She dropped her eyes, her pitiful expression tugging at Jade's heart.

Her smile softened, and she brushed her fingers through Cat's hair, who glanced up inquisitively at the touch. "Does it look like I'm mad anymore?" Jade asked lightly, pushing a strand of red hair off Cat's face and tucking it behind her ear.

Cat smiled, all glitter and rainbows once more, and Jade couldn't help the grin that crept across her face. "Nope!" she chirped, then wrapped her arms around Jade in an awkward upside-down hug. "I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore," she added, smile softening into something more shy.

The smile caused Jade to suddenly remember where they were and what position they were in. "C'mon, sit up, Kitty," she said gruffly, glancing away to hide the blush that was threatening to show. She nudged Cat's shoulders, and she sat up obediently, grabbing Jade in another hug, right side up this time. "So we're good?"

"Uh huh." Cat nodded into Jade's chest, squeezing her tighter. The corner of Jade's lip pulled up, and she wrapped an arm around Cat's shoulders.

* * *

_I was trying to think of a witty comment for this one, and I honestly couldn't. I think it's the cavity._


	28. 086: Choices

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_086. Choices_

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you can't stay over?" Jade asked for at least the tenth time that night, turning pleading eyes on her girlfriend.

Cat shook her head with a wry smile. "Sorry," she said when Jade's shoulders sagged in disappointment. "I'll see you tomorrow." She reached over and wrapped her hand with Jade's, leaning forward. Smile returning, Jade met her halfway over the console.

After a brief moment, Cat made to pull back, but Jade leaned forward more, not content to let her go just yet. She could feel Cat's smile when their lips met again, fiercer this time.

Dammit, she didn't want Cat to go. Ever since Cat and her mom had made up, Cat had been spending more time at home with her, and Jade wasn't taking the change too well. She didn't want to intrude on the Valentine's hospitality too much, so she usually just headed home, grumpily it should be added.

It was cutting into her Cat time, and she didn't appreciate it. They were separated most of the time at school, and the hours afterward just weren't enough sometimes. Jade's father never objected to Cat staying over because he said he'd rather have them there than out wandering around, so Jade attempted to persuade Cat to stay over with her as much as possible. But tonight, Cat's mother was insisting she come home.

Jade felt a growl rumble in the back of her throat, and she pressed herself closer to Cat, whose arms had wrapped around her neck to pull her close. When she attempted to smile in amusement at the sound, Jade pressed her advantage, a dark haze beginning to settle over her.

And needless to say, Jade was feeling a bit of possessiveness. She couldn't wait until the day they turned eighteen and could finally just move in together. It honestly wouldn't be too much of a change; a lot of Cat's things were at Jade's house and vice-versa.

"Jade." The sound of her name barely registered in Jade's mind. "_Jade_." Hands pressed against her shoulders, pushing her back, and Jade felt a surge of shame when she met Cat's eyes.

She dropped her head, grimacing. "Sorry," she mumbled.

With a sigh, Cat took Jade's chin in her hands and forced her to look at her. "Listen to me before you go all mopey. I know, trust me, but just a little longer." As she said so, Jade saw that Cat's brown eyes had darkened considerably, and she was fairly certain that her own had as well. "Promise."

Cat leaned forward, and they shared one more kiss, one that left Jade more breathless than the previous ones had. "I love you, Jadey," she mumbled, reaching out and tucking a few strands of Jade's hair behind her ear.

"Love you too, baby," Jade replied morosely, smiling slightly at her touch. "See you tomorrow."

And after another chaste kiss and a bright smile, she was gone.

* * *

_Fun Fact: The idea for this one actually came from an account on Tumblr: imagineyourotp. I was trying to come up with this one, and the post just kinda popped up like it was fate._


	29. 058: Dinner

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_058. Dinner_

* * *

Despite what society may assume, just because you're a woman doesn't mean you can cook. For example, Jade and Cat had spent several hours attempting to make dinner from scratch, but in fact, all they'd successfully made was a mess.

"I think we're fighting a losing battle here, babe," Jade sighed, running a hand through her hair. "We should probably stop before we end up destroying the kitchen. Well, more than we already have, at least."

Sure enough, their usually spotless kitchen looked like it had been through at least three natural disasters, and the two of them sure didn't look any better.

"Maybe we should get help," Cat suggested, patting flour out of her hair.

But Jade was already shaking her head. "No, let's just go out and grab something. I mean–" She turned around to see Cat with her phone out, tapping a message. "Who are you texting?" she asked, leaning back against the dusty counter.

"Robbie and Beck," Cat replied distractedly, focusing intently on her phone.

Jade sighed and resigned herself herself to her fate; both men could indeed cook better than she and Cat.

By the time Beck and Robbie arrived, the kitchen had been mostly restored to its former glory. Mostly.

"It looks like a tornado hit this place," Robbie remarked with a low whistle. Beck appeared behind him, a broad grin on his face.

Where she was still attempting to clean the flour residue, Jade glared at them. "Stuff it, Shapiro," she snarled.

"Actually, it looks a lot better," Cat told them cheerily.

Beck snickered, ignoring the death glare Jade was giving him. "What are you making?" He received a recipe to his chest in response. "This shouldn't take too long," he said optimistically. "Rob, come here."

Thirty minutes later, after both women had been ordered an observer's distance away, Beck and Robbie served dinner.

Much as she hated to admit it, the men had cooked the meal much better than she and Cat would have been able to do. So when dinner was over, she hugged Beck and muttered her thanks, and he clapped her on the shoulder and left with a grin, hand clasped with Robbie's.

* * *

_I spy with my little eye... Reck. An odd pairing, but one I have a growing fondness for._


	30. 027: Parents

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_027. Parents_

* * *

Jade's father watched his daughter go, dragged out of sight by her girlfriend. "I've never seen her that happy before, even with Beck. It's honestly kind of strange."

Where she was preparing dinner, Cat's mother nodded. "Just like I am with how grounded Cat is now. It's amazing; she hasn't acted like that with me for a long time. Still doesn't actually. It's just Jade."

Dinner was rather modest; Jade didn't say much and Cat surprisingly didn't either. Their parents kept up most of the conversation, apparently finding the discussion of their daughters quite intriguing. After dinner was finished, though, the two of them disappeared back upstairs.

Their parents let them go quietly, Jade's father with a wry smile. He didn't see his daughter through rose-colored glasses, never had, but he trusted her ability to make decisions. She'd graduated as one of the best in her grade, and he'd grudgingly admitted that maybe she actually knew what she was doing. Just a few months after graduation, and colleges were already clamoring for her to attend.

Things had been different since Jade had started senior year, since he'd actually seen his daughter interact with Cat, saw how different she was around her. The two of them had actually started to get along, even talk, and they were closer than they'd ever been.

Cat and her mother had done the same (she had gotten divorced from her husband, and Cat had elected to stay with her mother); she'd finally broken through to her how great Jade was. And when she'd actually met Jade and seen the two of them interact, she'd finally believed her.

"I guess we'd better get to know each other better," Cat's mother said with a smirk. "Seeing as how we're going to be related eventually."

Jade's father chuckled quietly and reclined in his seat. "I guess so."

* * *

_Headcanon: Cat developed her oblivious personality as a defense mechanism for when her parents would argue. It was shown she hides under her bed when people argue in the episode The Worst Couple, so I developed the idea from that._


	31. 037: Sound

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_037. Sound_

* * *

"So," Andre drawled, sitting down beside Jade, "a little birdie told me you can kill a guitar."

A feeling that was both searing and icy spread to the tips of Jade's extremes. She craned her neck around slowly, eyes burning, and Andre's eyes widened.

"She wasn't supposed to tell me, was she?" he asked quietly, and Jade forced a nod. "Hmm. So, how about it, Jade? Wanna play a song with me Friday at the party?"

There was barely a pause before Jade snapped "No" and stood up to move seats. Andre followed her.

"Oh come on, Cat tells me you're amazing!" he cried, hurrying after her. Another no. "_Jade!_"

"No way, Harris!" she called, then disappeared out of the Asphalt Cafe.

She found Cat quickly and dragged her away from Robbie, who was left standing in the middle of the hallway looking confused. When the two of them were off in a corner away from most of the crowds, Cat finally caught sight of the look on her girlfriend's face.

"Just play with him, Jade," she said, sounding exasperated. "He needs another guitar, and you're awesome." Jade opened her mouth to reply, but Cat plowed on. "I know you don't want anyone else to know, but Andre's your friend and he needs help."

Jade opened her mouth, closed it, and bit her lip. The look meant she was seriously considering it, which caused Cat to beam. She was silent as Jade debated, and when she finally sighed, Cat grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Thanks so much, Jade, you're the best!" And she kissed her briefly before dragging her off back to the Asphalt Cafe.

Andre was waiting, Robbie and Tori having joined him. "So?" He sat up eagerly at the sight of them.

"I'll do it," Jade ground out, acutely aware of Cat hanging off her arm looking excitedly up at her.

With a loud whoop, Andre launched himself off of his seat and grabbed her in a monster hug. It took about five seconds for him to realize what he'd done and skitter back with a hurried apology. She waved him off before dropping onto the bench.

"So what are we playing?"

* * *

_Robbie always seems to get blindsided by Jade when it comes to Cat._


	32. 039: Smell

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_036. Smell_

* * *

Jade always thought people were exaggerating the effects a person's scent could have on someone. They weren't.

Maybe she looked and felt like a complete and total dumbass, but Cat's perfume was permeating the immediate area and she was having trouble thinking straight.

"Why did I agree to do this again?" she managed to stammer, arms flopping uselessly out of the giant hamburger costume.

Andre slouched by, cramming the top of his spaghetti costume on top of his head. "'Cause we're getting a thousand bucks for looking stupid."

"Oh come on, you guys," Cat chirped, twirling in her celery costume. "This will be fun!"

Off in the corner, Beck sat, hunched over and looking generally unhappy with life at the current time. Jade might have sympathized with him, but Cat was barely a foot from her and she was having trouble thinking of anything at all.

The pizza waddled in at that moment, and the appearance of Robbie was enough to distract Jade from, well, her distraction. "Well, at least I don't look as ridiculous as _he_ does," she said, surprised at how even her voice came out. The ice cream followed, and Jade felt a smile spread across her face. "Or Vega."

Tori glared at her for a brief moment before stalking over to Andre. "You look suitably ridiculous, Jade," she grumbled.

"Well, at least I don't have a cherry on my head," Jade shot right back, smile still screwed in place.

While Tori turned away with a roll of her eyes, Cat smacked a palm on Jade's arm. "Be nice," she chided, and Jade huffed and glared away at a wall, successfully cowed for the moment.

"Let's just get this over with," Beck sighed, scrubbing his hands through his hair.

Mumbling darkly, the group shuffled toward the stage. Jade stuck close to Cat, hoping that maybe she would be able to distract her through the song so she wouldn't launch herself off the stage and strangle someone. Beck slouched after her, looking miserable.

* * *

_Also known as Jade attempting to act normal while her brain is doing backflips._


	33. 081: How?

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_081. How?_

* * *

Sick as it sounded, Trina couldn't help but wonder how it worked. Everybody knew Jade was dominating outwardly, but Trina had always been told you had to live with someone before you really knew them. And seeing how Cat acted around Jade when they were just talking amongst themselves, she couldn't help but believe it. If Cat said jump, Jade wouldn't hesitate to ask how high and if she wanted fries with that. It completely floored Trina, who had never seen any other side of Jade than brash and demeaning, so it was odd to see her as pliable with Cat – and willing to be pliable, at that.

Andre did his best to just take it at face level and keep his nose out of business that wasn't his. The two worked together, and that's all that mattered. Any details weren't for him to know. He was just happy that the two of them had finally gotten together and stopped skirting around each other. Although, he did have to admit, the two acted differently around each other. Jade even acted completely different than she had with Beck, which was incredible. Seeing them together and interacting was what made him think the two of them weren't going to give up on each other easily.

Seeing the two of them acting all mushy together was too much for Robbie to bear. Cat had never acted like that with him, which only cemented the fact that she'd never like him as more than a friend. So he watched from a distance, sitting in a pool of jealously toward Jade, and wished he could change things. He felt like he was just being cruelly joked, like the two of them were just acting and making him suffer. For a few weeks, he told himself that, told himself that it was just a joke and it's be over soon and things would go back to normal. But they didn't.

Tori had to suppress her curiosity more often than she should. Jade and Cat would disappear together after school and arrive together the next day, and practically every time someone asked, Cat was at Jade's house. At the risk of sounding perverted, Tori couldn't help but wonder. The two of them seemed almost joined at the hip, and Cat was definitely spending more time at Jade's house than at her own. She had to forcibly shove the thoughts out of her head. It was none of her business; if they wanted anybody to know, they'd say something. But Jade was no more forthcoming than usual, and Cat put on the oblivious act when Tori even creeped close to the subject. They weren't talking, and Tori had to concede that they didn't have to tell her a thing.

In the entire two years they'd dated, Jade had never agreed with him on the subject. Every time he tried to bring it up, she would stop him cold with a tremendous death glare and ground out a resounding no. Toward the end of the relationship he'd actually used it as an argument. Obviously she hadn't been committed to him at all, but he hadn't known that then. He'd suspected, yes, but he hadn't known. So when he'd walked in that day and saw them together, he could have laughed at himself.

* * *

_First in a group of the question prompts from everybody else's point of view._

_Fun Fact: This and eighty were the last ones I did, despite going in numerical order down the prompt list._


	34. 062: Spring

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_062. Spring_

* * *

Jade tapped her foot to the sound of a song playing in her head, eyes only for Cat a row in front and seven chairs down from her and ears only for the notes ringing in her mind. The valedictorian's speech wasn't even making it to her ear; she was hearing none of it. And considering that Cat had barely stopped talking the entire time, Jade assumed neither she nor Tori was paying any attention either. The few people between the two of them must be enjoying themselves thoroughly.

One thing was for sure, Jade was enjoying herself. Mostly because every couple of minutes, Andre would twist in his seat and make some sort of ridiculous face to keep her amused. It was working, and even Robbie and Beck had joined in. The four were each laughing silently, the people sitting next to them chucking quietly and smiling as well.

It was almost an hour later that they were finally free, and the first thing Jade did was push her way through the crowd and join Tori and Cat. Both of them were grinning broadly from ear to ear, and with an excited squeal, Cat grabbed her girlfriend in a bone-crunching hug.

As she was thoroughly used to this by now, Jade swung her around, Cat giggling and pressing her face into the crook of her neck, before setting her down and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Wow, that was long," Jade said with a chuckle, releasing Cat's smaller frame and running a hand down her arm to link their fingers. "What about you, Tori? Did you about die of boredom too?"

Tori smiled and opened her arms in offer of a hug, and Jade happily wrapped an arm around her in return, not wanting to let go of Cat's hand. When Tori pulled back, her smile let Jade knew she understood. "Almost," she said, her gaze sliding past Jade's face, no doubt searching the crowd for Andre. "Cat was the only thing keeping me awake."

While Cat giggled, Jade smirked and replied, "You could have joined the rest of us. We were–"

"Making stupid faces at each other and attempting not to burst into laughter," Andre's deep voice said from where he had appeared out of the crowd, and Tori spun with a squeal and eagerly grabbed him in a fierce hug, which he returned with a smile. "Hi to you too, Tor," he said with a smirk. He lifted his hand, a piece of paper held between two fingers. "I was told to give this to you after the ceremony – very sharply and specifically, I might add."

Frown on her face, Tori reached out and took the paper, unfolding it hastily and scanning the page with a sort of ravenous expression on her face. The others waited patiently, exchanging curious looks, before Tori's head dropped and she held the sheet of paper out to Jade.

She took it warily, wondering what could possibly be written on it, but Tori refused to even look up from her shoes, even when Andre rested his hand on her shoulder with a concerned expression. Jade righted the paper and held it so Cat could read it too.

_Tori,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there to see you, but congratulations anyway from your big sister! It's hard to believe you're graduating high school. It seems just yesterday Mom was dropping us off at elementary school. Time flies._

_Anyway, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you, and how sorry I am about just vanishing last year. I meant nothing bad by it, honest, and I hope you didn't stress over me that much. I'm happy with what I'm doing, but I'm still not going to let you know where I am or what I'm doing. Give me some time._

_I passed this letter through Andre and have sworn him to secrecy in another letter, so don't try to get my information out of him. You know how I can dig things up. He won't say a word. (By the way, get on it and ask him out before someone else does. A guy like that doesn't stay single forever.)_

_Anyway, I'll write again. I love you, Sis, and I'll tell you again that I'm so proud of you. Tell Mom and Dad I love them._

_Love,_

_Trina_

_P.S. If Jade and Cat are still together, you're never getting my money from the bet. I need that._

* * *

_Fun Fact: This is one of the longest ones because I had so many things I wanted to put it and couldn't stand to remove any of them. A major one was that I hadn't done much with Trina, and I wanted to make her letter a decent length._


	35. 008: Weeks

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_008. Weeks_

* * *

The first weeks were slightly awkward. Beck and Robbie were almost intolerable to be around, not that Jade cared anything about being around either of them anyway. Andre was relatively the same as usual, and Tori was twelve kinds of smug.

"See? I knew you were jealous of Evan," Tori said, sitting down across from Jade and Cat at the lunch table.

Jade's response was a death glare; Cat giggled.

"I think you broke Robbie though," Tori added more quietly, raising an eyebrow.

Nope, still didn't care. Jade just shrugged one shoulder, Cat leaning on the other. If Robbie was mad that he hadn't asked Cat out and she had beaten him to it (sort of), that wasn't her problem.

She'd known Robbie had a huge crush on Cat for a while, but she also knew Robbie was a giant chicken. Besides, it wasn't her fault that technically _Cat_ had asked _her_ out, not the other way around. If Robbie wanted to be grumpy toward somebody, it needed to be Cat, and Jade had no intentions of letting him do such a thing.

Jade made a mental note to break the news to Robbie later, when Cat wasn't around. Apparently, an evil look must have crossed her face because Tori spoke darkly.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it."

Just because she could, Jade gave Tori a grin that caused the other girl to scowl and roll her eyes. "It wasn't anything really _bad_," she told her, with a dismissive hand gesture. "Just something to make me feel better."

And it did; the look on Robbie's face was priceless. But he seemed to accept it and slunk off, Rex telling him how he should have manned up and just asked her.

Beck spoke to her some time after that, saying stiffly that he was glad she had moved on. He seemed a bit suspicious though, as if he thought she was just toying with Cat. But she just waved him off with a smirk and left him standing in the hallway.

Life was good.

* * *

_Yes, you read that right. It was _Cat_ that asked _Jade_ out, even after all the drooling Jade's done so far. You'll see later._


	36. 088: School

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_088. School_

* * *

"You _do _remember that you have a test tomorrow, don't you?" Cat's amused voice asked, and Jade could practically see the smile on her face.

She grunted and continued trailing down Cat's neck. "As me if I care," she murmured, pressing a kiss to the bottom of her lover's neck.

"Do you care?" Cat asked obediently, finger running down Jade's bare arm.

"Not one bit."

The next morning, as her professor was passing out the test paper, she found that maybe she should have cared just a little. This class wasn't one of her easier ones, and she had spent he night not studying at all for the test.

Her professor slid the paper onto her desk, and she scanned the first page, feeling some of the nerves fade. She knew this stuff; it wouldn't be that bad.

That afternoon, she dragged herself into the apartment she and Cat rented, finding her already there, a smug smile on her face.

"Wish you'd studied now?" she asked lightly as Jade sat down on the couch next to her.

Jade grumbled and buried her face in Cat's shoulder. "No," she mumbled. "I passed and you know it. I regret nothing."

An arm wrapped around her waist, and with a sudden smile, she lifted her legs onto the couch and twisted so her head was laying in Cat's lap. Cat smirked down at her, resting her arm across Jade's stomach and brushing hair off her face with the other.

"I don't know how you do it," Cat sighed, poking Jade in the cheek with a finger and smiling wider when she snapped playfully at it. "How can you not study for tests, but still get a good grade?"

"'Cause I'm just that awesome." When Cat rolled her eyes, smile not fading, Jade snaked her arms around her lover's waist, feeling Cat's arm tighten over her stomach.

Cat looked down at Jade with dark brown eyes. "Well, whatever works, I guess."

"Then how about another study session?" Jade said with a snicker, lifting a hand up to brush her fingers against the corner of Cat's eye. She received an annoyed look in response.

* * *

_Headcanon: Jade can pass tests easily without studying by just retaining information, but if she wants an A, she has to study. If she doesn't care enough to study, she doesn't. Cat studies regardless._


	37. 030: Death

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_030. Death_

* * *

Nobody knew exactly why Jade had changed the ending to Well Wishes, all they knew is she had. Truth be told, Jade felt kind of ridiculous that her play now ended with the father's kiss bringing the daughter back to life, but it had to be done.

When she had learned that her father was going to actually attend the play, she hadn't thought it was a good idea for him to see it when the ending was that the daughter died before the father could save her.

At least, that was what she expected Tori to believe. Not that it hadn't been true, but Jade also had another, deeper, more awkward answer. She didn't want to see Cat play a character that died; she wouldn't be able to stand it.

So she changed the ending, and no one asked why. She was extremely grateful for it, because she was still getting accustomed to feeling so mushy around Cat and wasn't keen on explaining her irrational thinking.

And she had to admit, she was so relieved that she got to do the actual Well Wishes and not the horrible disaster that was Mrs. Lee's "changes". Tori had gained her appreciation for at least the rest of the night, even if Jade herself hadn't earned her father's. Well, he had thought her play was excellent, and that was enough for her.

As the last stragglers were leaving, Cat reappeared, the makeup wiped off of her face, and at the sight of her, Jade beamed and grabbed her in a tight hug. Cat squeaked in surprise, but wrapped her arms around Jade, face nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"He liked it?" Cat asked with a giggle, and the sound of it made Jade's heart sing.

"He said it was excellent," Jade replied, rocking Cat back and forth, her excitement getting the better of her.

Cat let out a happy squeak and squeezed Jade tighter. With what she knew was a dopey grin on her face, Jade buried her face in Cat's hair, just enjoying the moment, and was grateful Tori wasn't around.

* * *

_Another one of my favorites. I'm not really sure why._


	38. 079: When?

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_079. When?_

* * *

Beck was almost certain that Jade had liked Cat for quite a while. She'd been acting funny around him for several months, but because he hadn't thought twice about it, he didn't have a very precise idea of when he had actually lost her. But there was another – aggressive – part of him that thought Jade was just using Cat to make him jealous. More often than not, he believed that was true, if only because it made him think that maybe Jade still loved him.

Using a big of logic, Tori could easily deduce when the two had actually gotten together. They hadn't been together when Tori had pulled Jade aside after Beck's movie, and by Monday morning, the two of them were holding hands and grinning like idiots. Something had happened between late Friday night early Monday morning, and Tori's sixth sense was telling her it had been right after the movie, after Robbie had come scurrying out of the Black Box saying that Jade had thrown him out. She'd been smug about her plan working, until Jade crushed her, customary smirk in place.

Robbie had thought something was up when Jade sent him running from the theater, but what had happened wasn't exactly what he was expecting. What if he had refused to leave? Jade would have physically thrown him out; he had no doubt about that. But he should have at least _tried_ to stand his ground, to say that Jade didn't scare him – even though she did. He hadn't, and Monday, they had come in holding hands and he had spent fifteen good long minutes alone trying to put himself back together. Why didn't he stay? Why didn't he stay?

Considering the fact that he'd spent about an hour running around after a crazy parrot, he hadn't even noticed that two of his favorite girls were missing. He'd talked to Beck and Robbie and drove Tori home, but he'd never even thought about where Jade and Cat had been, not until he'd walked in on Monday and seen them holding hands as they talked to Tori. Then it hit him that he'd missed both of them after the movie that night, and that he should have expected Jade to go and comfort Cat after the whole ordeal with Evan. It was good that _something_ good had come out of Beck's movie.

* * *

_I kinda feel bad for Robbie. He's just kind of broken. He does get over it though; it just takes a while._


	39. 085: She

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_085. She_

* * *

After informing Cat of her newly mended relationship with her father, Jade had informed Cat that she needed to do the same with her mother. Cat had pouted but relented.

So the three of them were seated at a restaurant, Jade's and Cat's linked hands resting on the table, and Cat's mother looking anxious.

"You two need to talk," Jade said quietly, squeezing Cat's fingers in comfort. "Just talk, and work things out."

The two Valentine's glanced at her before back at each other. Cat sighed and curled her fingers in her lap; Jade bit the inside of her cheek and stayed silent, letting these two handle it themselves.

Their conversation was much more stilted than Jade and her father's had been, but they seemed to be able to work most everything out. As they were waiting on dessert – Jade now knew where Cat's sweet tooth had come from – Cat's mother excused herself to go to the restroom, leaving the two girls alone.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," Cat mumbled, taking the opportunity to lean into her girlfriend's shoulder and wrap an arm around her waist. Jade propped her chin on top of Cat's head and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I don't really know what to say to fix things."

"Seems like you're doing a pretty good job of it," Jade replied quietly. She felt Cat shrug and pulled her head back to kiss her forehead. "Seriously, it's gonna be fine. Trust me."

Cat looked up at her, face uncertain, before she nodded.

A the sound of approaching footsteps, Jade reluctantly released Cat and twined their fingers together again, but Cat didn't move from her shoulder.

When Cat's mother sat back down across from them, she was biting her lip. "Cat," she said, catching her daughter's attention – which had been fixed on Jade's fingers – again. "I guess I should have kept a closer eye on you two. I'd almost forgotten what you used to be like around me, horrible as it sounds."

Cat's head lifted from Jade's shoulder, face slack with surprise. Her mother was smiling sadly.

"Jade," she said, and Jade jerked to attention at her name. "I think it says a lot that you can get her to act like that. You two are like nothing I've ever seen."

Despite herself, Jade felt herself begin to blush. "Um, thank you, Mrs. Valentine." She paused. "I think."

A smile was directed her way. "Yes, that was a compliment. You two are best for each other, I can see that, and I'm sorry for the way I've acted and what I've said to and about you two."

Jade turned just in time to watch Cat's face split into a broad grin. "Thanks, Mom," she said sincerely, eyes beginning to water. Smile playing on her lips, Jade sat back and knew they'd be okay.

* * *

_Headcanon: Added to the seemingly constant arguments with her father, when Cat's mother didn't approve of her daughter dating Jade, Cat distanced herself from her even more, and their relationship dwindled to basically nothing. Thus she only saw the oblivious Cat everyone else did; Jade was the only one to see the real her._


	40. 097: Writer's Choice

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_097. Writer's Choice_

* * *

At some point, she must have somehow given Robbie some crazy idea that she liked him as more than just a friend. It had probably been when she'd kissed him to prove that stage kisses meant nothing; he hadn't been the same since then.

Whatever she'd done, she regretted ever doing it. She did _not_ like Robbie like that, she _never_ would, and she wished he would just leave her _alone_. Even if Jade and Beck weren't together, she _still _wouldn't go out with him. If this crush on her best friend hadn't faded in five years, it likely wasn't going to ever. In fact, it had actually _grown_. Exponentially.

Maybe it was just her imagination, but Jade seemed to become jumpier if she was around her. It wasn't much – nothing she wouldn't notice if they hadn't been friends for years – but it was still there. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help but wonder if Jade might actually like her back.

It was a ridiculous thought. Jade was still together with Beck, so if she _did_ actually like her, why would she still be together with him? Although, it had seemed like she and Beck had been drifting apart for months, but that was probably just wishful thinking as well.

Thinking about this was making her head hurt, and in retrospect, the middle of class probably wasn't the best time to be drifting off into thought. The bell rang, and she jumped quickly to her feet and hurried to leave before Robbie could catch her. Unfortunately, she was too slow.

"Hi, Cat!" Robbie's voice chirped, causing her to stop in her tracks.

For a moment, Cat let her face twist into a furious expression before she turned to him with her usual smile painted on. "Hey, Robbie."

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend?" he asked, smiling nervously and shuffling his feet. The rest of the class filed past them, and Cat wished she could just blend into the flow and leave Robbie standing here.

But she just continued smiling and replied cheerily, "Actually, me and Tori have plans already."

The smile fell off Robbie's face, and despite herself, Cat felt bad for hurting him yet again. He didn't know how to take a hint though and just kept pestering her.

"Oh. Okay then," Robbie said, forcing a shaky smile. "Another time then."

With that, he turned and slouched off toward his locker, leaving Cat standing in the middle of the hallway and wondering if there was any way to permanently turn him down without shattering him into pieces.

* * *

_It must be Bash Robbie Week. Geez, the random number generator does not like him right now._

_I really enjoyed writing these interludes actually, which is a surprise considering that since my personality is more similar to Jade's, I expected them to be difficult to write._


	41. 076: Who?

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_076. Who?_

* * *

Trina raised an eyebrow. "This really isn't a joke, is it?" she asked, pointing between Jade and Cat. "You two are really–" She made an enigmatic hand motion; Tori gave her a look.

"Really, Trina?" she asked, but her sister just shrugged. "Why would this be a joke?"

At that moment, Andre appeared around the corner. "What kind of joke?" he asked cheerily. When no one replied, his grin slipped a couple notches. "Guys?" Then he spotted Jade and Cat holding hands and let out a loud whoop.

The air rushed out of Jade's lungs at the monster hug Andre pulled them into. "God, Andre, give us a little warning," she said, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"It's about time!" he cried, pulling back and holding up a hand. Jade sighed but smacked his palm anyway.

Just as Andre began to say something else, the last two members of their group appeared around the corner, looking curious as to what all the yelling was about.

The two Vega sisters scooted off to the side, hissing under their breath. Beck and Robbie glanced at them briefly before turning back to the others.

"What's going on?" Beck asked, smiling slightly. He glanced from one blank face to another before spotting his ex-girlfriend's fingers twined with Cat's. His face paled, and Robbie's soon followed suit. "Oh," Beck said in a small voice.

An awkward silence permeated the area for a long moment before Beck took a few steps back, spun on his heel, and vanished around the lockers. Robbie scrambled after him, but not before giving both girls a look torn between hurt and anger.

"Well that went about as well as expected," Jade said dryly, as Cat rested her head against her shoulder with a slight frown. "Knew they were gonna freak."

Andre shrugged, and his grin returned full force. "They'll get over it. Anyway, I gotta get to class. See you two later." And with another bright smile, he hurried off, leaving Jade and Cat alone. The Vega sisters had disappeared at some point.

"I kind of feel bad," Cat said softly.

But Jade shook her head. "Andre's right; they'll get over it. So don't worry about them."

Cat gave her a smile and a brisk nod. The grin that had been mostly permanent on Jade's face since Friday night returned full force, and she pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead.

* * *

_Thus Trina made a bet with Tori that she would inevitably lose. Too bad Tori's never going to get her money..._


	42. 064: Fall

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_064. Fall_

* * *

She wasn't oblivious, and Andre wasn't exactly hiding it well. She sat on the edge of the bed of Beck's truck, eyes on him and a smile on her face, and the look on his face was reminiscent of a luminescent sign, putting his thoughts on display for all to see.

Beck leaned over once the song was finished and asked what she had been smiling about, but she just gave him a teasing look and a sharp grin before leading him over to where Andre and Tori were talking with Cat in her ridiculous Jupiter Boots.

They each gave Andre a hug and a few words, and even Jade flashed him a brief smile. His face went slack for a few seconds, similar to how it had after she'd sang for him the night of his project but much briefer. Then he grinned and stepped back a pace, eyes flinging away from hers once more.

When Cat let out an excited squeal of the food they were serving, she snagged Jade by the hand and dragged her with her, and Jade felt Andre's eyes on her the entire way. They were good friends, and Jade truly valued their friendship, but her eyes were only for Cat. Not to mention that Tori had been giving him goo-goo eyes for the longest time, but only when she thought no one else was watching.

After retrieving their food, the three of them returned to see Tori dithering, Andre nowhere to be seen. Jade made a face, and the others must have done the same because Tori quickly explained that a girl had come, complimented Andre's song, and he had scurried off after her.

Jade hid a smile behind her taco shell, glad Andre seemed to be over his thing for her. Andre had a tendency to just blurt out whatever he was thinking, and things could have only ended badly if he had blurted out that he had a crush on her. One, Beck; two, Jade herself; and three, Cat. Even if Cat had no idea of her best friend's feelings toward her, Jade didn't want something else to deal with on top of what she was already juggling.

"Good for him," she said, with a bit of a curl to her lip, just enough to seem normal. Tori shot her an unreadable look, and she made a defiant face in response. In response, Tori frowned, biting her lip, then seemed to dismiss her thoughts and took the taco Cat held out to her.

As the others began to chat animatedly, Jade's eyes scanned the crowd for Andre. Eventually, she found him chatting to some girl, an easy smile on his face. He seemed to realize he was being watched and looked past the girl's shoulder right at Jade, eyebrows raising.

Jade gave him a smile and a wink, and he grinned just like the old Andre and resumed his conversation with a bright smile screwed on his face.

* * *

_Fun Fact: It was well over five years later when Tori finally found out that Jade knew Andre had had a short-lived crush on her._


	43. 020: Colorless

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_020. Colorless_

* * *

Compared to Cat's vibrancy, Beck was a color so faded it was practically clear. Cat was all but a rainbow, but Beck was like the sky right before a rain shower.

Jade liked color.

It was almost a relief to sit next to Cat in class, listening to her chattering and just soaking in her presence. Jade decided she was being ridiculous, but she continued to sit next to Cat anyway. Something about it just seemed to sooth her, release all the tension her relationship with Beck was causing.

She had thought Beck was vibrant, but she had simply been color blind, not knowing the color until she really, truly saw it. That night at Karaoke Dokie, when they had both been pumped to humiliate the competition, Jade had saw the colors, and they had almost blinded her.

But the more she blinked, the less she wanted to go back to how things had been before. It was nice having Cat close, even if they were just friends. They were best friends, and she was the only person Jade felt she could truly confide in. Cat knew things not even Beck did.

Like how her favorite animals were rabbits, something she had struggled to keep hidden from Beck for over two years.

Sometimes, if she just watched Cat, she felt that Cat saw in color when she saw her too, and Robbie, who Jade had been nursing a burning jealousy toward for months, was just as pale as Beck.

So on the Monday after the "Breakfast Bunch" incident, when Cat showed up with a bright smile specifically for Jade, she saw the color, and the memory of the Saturday before when she'd practically _flirted_ with Robbie in front of her faded to a dull roar in the background.

In that smile, Jade also thought she saw a hint of teasing, but it was gone too quickly for her to be sure. For that moment though, Jade was horror-struck, thinking that Cat actually knew what she'd been thinking the entire time she'd directed a death glare at Robbie.

She dismissed it as the colors messing with her vision.

* * *

_Jade's love for rabbits will make a reappearance later. Cat doesn't forget things easily._


	44. 043: Square

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_043. Square_

* * *

She might as well just ask now, go ahead and sat her curiosity.

"Hey, Kitty-cat?" Cat let out a sound that reminded Jade of a purr; she smiled down at her. "How long have you liked me, and be honest. Those faces you made at me were sadistic."

Cat laughed and gave Jade one of the faces from where she was lounging in her lap. "When we first met, actually." She smiled at Jade's shocked expression.

That floored Jade, the fact that Cat had liked her years before she ever had. She shook herself and brushed Cat's hair off her forehead. "Why didn't you say anything?" she mumbled. Cat was always open with how she felt, whether she spoke it or not.

"Same reason you didn't," Cat replied, giving a slight shrug. "Didn't want to look like an idiot. Then you and Beck," she made a brief hand gesture, "and I definitely wasn't going to say anything then. And then after I realized you might actually like me back, that's when I started teasing you."

Jade growled playfully. "That was cruel. You were ripping me to shreds."

She was promptly ignored as Cat rolled over and pressed her forehead into Jade's stomach, arms wrapping around her waist. With a sigh, Jade brushed her fingers through Cat's red hair, taking the action as an apology and forgiving her.

So she hadn't been the only one who had been torn up for so long; it had been even longer for Cat. Seeing her together with Beck for two years must have been like torture for her, but she'd kept quiet and suffered in silence from afar. Jade couldn't help but admire her for it, she wanting her happy even if it was at her own expense.

But she and Beck had been on the rocks for ages, for almost a year. Maybe Cat had been dropping hints for years, and she'd just never noticed them or they'd flown right over her head.

Feeling guilty, Jade gathered Cat's small frame in her arms and held her close; Cat buried her face in the crook of Jade's neck, arms tightening. She seemed to get that Jade was trying to apologize for not noticing, and from the smile she felt pressed against her skin, Jade knew she was forgiven.

* * *

_So Jade can tell Andre has a crush on her, but she can't tell Cat does?_

_...Brilliant. She missed the important one._


	45. 025: Strangers

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_025. Strangers_

* * *

Jade couldn't help but feel she was being incredibly obvious about her crush on Cat, considering the fact that most of the classes she had with her she spent staring at the back of her head. It wasn't her fault though; her eyes just seemed to gravitate to Cat, which sent her thoughts into a moral nosedive.

Although, she was coming to appreciate the nosedives more and more. They were incredibly more interesting than whatever the teacher happened to be talking about, but it was also bad when the teacher called on her and she usually felt awkward for a little while after, that wild, illogical thought that somebody could tell what she'd been thinking.

She had a feeling Andre knew – he seemed to know everything though – but sometimes she had the sinking suspicion that Tori knew as well. Just the way she glanced between Jade and Cat sometimes, whether completely coincidental because of the conversation or any other time, there always seemed to be a small trace of something in her eyes Jade was terrified would be what she suspected it was.

For example, during the time they'd been stuck in Lane's office because he thought one of them had sabotaged Trina, Jade had been _sure_ that when she'd leaned forward and asked Cat gently if she had cut Trina's harness, Tori had shot her a look that made it seem like she'd known what Jade had been feeling. But she hadn't said anything, so Jade had settled back into an uneasy peace.

Then there were the extremely awkward days, the ones where Jade's sleep hadn't been peaceful the night before. Those were the days when Jade just wanted to crawl in a hole and die, if only so she didn't have to look at Cat. It wasn't exactly something she enjoyed revisiting – unwillingly, of course – in the middle of a conversation or class. It just made her want to dig the hole deeper with a plastic spoon.

Not to mention the times where she simply moved too close to Cat; even just a brief whiff of her was usually enough that Jade had to restrain herself from slamming her against the closest wall or equivalent and kissing her until they both passed out from oxygen deprivation.

Seeing her with Robbie wasn't helping any. It was practically physically painful to see the two of them together, and it always made Jade clench her hands into fists until her hands went completely numb from her cutting the blood circulation off.

She also had a feeling that Cat knew; the way she gave her a look that had to be classified as damn seductive after she had _just_ finished talking with Robbie should have been classified with illegal.

Maybe it just would have been easier if they'd never met. But, she thought, as she watched Cat shift in her seat to a song in her head, life wouldn't be near as enjoyable.

* * *

_Fun Fact: Tori began to suspect that Jade had a crush on Cat during Locked Up when Jade played guard dog the entire time they were stuck in jail._

_Also, thanks to all of you 10,000 views. I _never_ thought it would get that many. Thanks for the support!_


	46. 065: Passing

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_065. Passing_

* * *

She hadn't accepted the offer solely to be a bitch to Tori, because she had wanted to win just as badly as she, Cat, and Andre had. (And probably Trina and Robbie as well, not that she cared.) Getting one up on Tori was just an added bonus; screw what Beck thought.

After spending all of two days preparing for the award show though, she was just about ready to commit mass murder. Not to mention she was going to look ridiculous as hell.

So needless to say, she wasn't feeling to pleased with the whole thing, but at least Cat was there for moral support.

Speaking of Cat, when she arrived back after being sent to fetch yet another article of clothing, her eyebrows drew together at the look on Jade's face. Her eyes slid past Jade's to the computer, and her face tightened even more.

"Jade," she said cautiously, taking a step forward. "Was the–" She motioned toward the computer, and Jade flinched involuntarily and turned away. "Oh, Jadey, what happened?"

Jade's voice seemed to have stopped working. She shook her head, and started when she felt Cat hug her from behind.

"She said I was her friend, even after all the shit I've put her through," Jade managed to croak, relaxing into Cat's embrace. "Who_ does_ that?"

She heard a sigh from Cat. "That's just how Tori is, Jade. _She_ does that." There was a pause, then Cat asked, "What else?"

"Beck tried to kiss her," she ground out grudgingly, running a finger down Cat's arm. "Not that I care," she added with a slight shrug, anticipating Cat's question.

It was silent for a minute, Jade continuing to rub Cat's arm in an attempt to release her nervous energy. Cat was probably trying to figure out if she was being honest, and judging from the way Cat pressed her forehead into her shoulder, Jade had a feeling she believed her.

* * *

_Headcanon: Cat's bibble addiction didn't happen._


	47. 067: Snow

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_067. Snow_

* * *

"Cat, Cat, hey Cat, hey Cat, _Caterina West_!"

With a loud groan, Cat batted drowsily at her, but Jade just grinned and shook her even more roughly. Cat yanked the sheets up in an attempt to get her to leave her alone, but Jade was having none of that. She hadn't started leaping around at almost two in the morning just to have Cat ignore her.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to see snow, Kitty-cat," she murmured, leaning her head down close to Cat's head.

Instantly, Cat appeared above the covers, hair tousled and eyes wide, and scrambled toward the edge of the bed. Jade followed with a laugh, slipping off the bed as Cat pressed her face against the glass of the window, watching the snowflakes drift slowly past.

Footsteps silent on the hardwood floor, Jade stepped over and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, her chin settling on her shoulder. "Wanna go play in it?" she breathed.

Cat squealed so loudly Jade was surprised her eardrum didn't burst, but she grinned nevertheless as she was hauled toward the door. Past the living room and the kitchen, Cat led them out into the cold, the already fallen snow crunching beneath their feet. Luckily, Jade had managed to slow Cat enough to grab them both shoes and jackets.

"It's cold!" Cat exclaimed, dashing back to Jade's side and burrowing up against her.

With a laugh, Jade wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, pulling her tight against her. "See? This is why we grabbed jackets. It's a lot different in New York than L.A. Now come on, you wanted to play in the snow, didn't you?"

When she felt Cat nod into her chest, Jade stepped back and smiled down at her. Cat grinned up at her before snagging her hand and dragging her toward where a large pile of snow was growing.

Even though it was two in the morning, Jade was happy she was awake. It had been pure chance that she'd woken up and saw the snowflakes out the window. And considering one of the main selling points for a trip to New York had been that Cat wanted to play in snow, Jade hadn't hesitated in waking her up.

"Having fun?" Jade asked, joining Cat in beginning to built a snowman.

Cat turned to her, beaming brightly. "Yeah!" she chirped. "Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem, Kitty-cat." Smirk on her face, Jade leaned over and kissed her wife.

* * *

_They're in New York to see Trina, since that wasn't very clear._


	48. 068: Lightning

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_068. Lightning_

_In which Jade exhibits her colorful vocabulary._

* * *

She was fairly sure she'd just dug her own grave and swan dived into it.

"Oh shit." Words had spilled from her mouth, and she hadn't even been thinking of what she'd been saying. At least until she'd paused for breath and realized what the hell she'd just said. "Cat, Cat, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear. I just–" She clapped both hands over her mouth. "I'm just gonna stop talking now," she mumbled into her palms. "I'm making it worse."

Cat just blinked wide eyes up at her, fingers twisting together in her lap. Jade felt that something just needed to fall out of the sky and crack her skull open. A backup plan was to walk out in the middle of a giant thunderstorm holding an umbrella and let nature do its job. Her anger had gotten the better of her, and she had spewed shit.

As she was silently flipping the fuck out, Jade didn't realize how terrible she must look. Fingertips brushed her cheek, and she literally jumped back a foot in surprise.

It took a moment for her to realize that Cat was looking up at her with a concerned expression on her face. Jade frowned at the face, momentarily distracted, and reached a hand up to smooth the wrinkles out of Cat's forehead. Cat caught her wrist and twined their fingers together, effectively halting Jade altogether.

Then she smiled, and all of Jade's breath was let out in a whoosh. She was forgiven.

"It's okay," Cat soothed, rubbing her thumb over the back of Jade's hand. "It's _okay_, Jade. I'm not mad."

Jade could have honestly passed out from relief right there. Her shoulders sagged, and Cat's other hand reached out to grab hers, smaller fingers meshing between Jade's own.

"I really am sorry," Jade mumbled, eyes trained on their linked fingers.

She peeked up to see Cat still smiling warmly at her. "I know you, Jade, and I know not to take anything cruel you say to heart. I've had plenty of time to build up resistance to your words."

Sheepishly, Jade wiggled her fingers with Cat's, if only for something to do. She was refusing to look at Cat again.

"Really," Cat insisted, then leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

_Jade's flipping out, and Cat's just all calm. It seems kind of opposite from the usual._


	49. 038: Touch

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately_

_038. Touch_

* * *

She admitted it, she indulged herself every now and then. A slight brush here, a hand on her arm here, it was like Cat was a drug and she needed a fix every now and then to keep herself going.

The hug after Well Wishes, sitting behind her in the giant cupcake so her legs brushed Cat's back occasionally, performing Andre's song at Christmas, the whole detention ordeal, dog-sitting, the trip to Mona Patterson's house, the Platinum Music Awards (boy, that had been fun), the eyebrow incident. They had been getting more frequent for a while, until finally after Beck's movie when they had sat across from each other, hands linked together between the two of them.

Now Jade had the liberty to touch her whenever she wanted, and she took great pride in doing so. It made her smile, just to be able to grab Cat in a hug whenever the fancy struck her, and Cat would just giggle and snuggle against her.

Sometimes she did it without even seeing who was around; for some odd reason, Beck kept continuing to crop up at these times. She wasn't doing it on purpose to be a bitch, he just seemed to have horrible timing. At the wrong place at the wrong time a lot.

Speaking of Beck, he had been hanging out with Robbie a lot more lately, which seemed to be making the latter feel better. He was smiling again, real smiles, and every now and then he laughed. It had been odd, seeing a gloomy Robbie sulk around, tossing envious glances at the two of them, but now he was more back to normal, albeit not totally.

Cat had been a little worried about Robbie, and although she hated to admit, so had Jade. That didn't mean she hadn't been jealous though. She had growled as much in Cat's ear when she'd caught Cat watching Robbie with concern in her eyes, but Cat had just shot her a raised eyebrow and nuzzled her head deeper against Jade's shoulder.

* * *

_Hints of Reck? Sort of, I guess. They don't actually get together until the very end of college._


	50. 091: Birthday

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_091. Birthday_

* * *

Much as Jade hated big deals, she knew Cat didn't. So with Tori's help, they planned out Cat's extravagant twenty-first birthday, complete with a song penned by Tori herself.

When Tori had first presented the scrap of paper with Jade's name written on it in Tori's familiar hand, Jade had been wary of the bright grin on her face. But Tori had pressed the paper into her hands, so Jade had unfolded it and scanned the contents.

"What is this?" she asked when she'd finished, eyes flicking up from the lyrics penned on the page also in Tori's handwriting.

Tori beamed at her. "My birthday present. You like it?" She looked up at her like a child awaiting their mother's approval, and Jade wasn't going to disappoint.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Cat will too." She folded the paper back on its creases and made to hand it back, but Tori just grinned and pushed it back. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure she will," Tori remarked cheerily, ignoring Jade's suspicious expression, "considering you'll be the one singing it."

Jade's other eyebrow raised, then both eyes narrowed. "It's your song," she pointed out, jabbing a finger at the paper. Tori shook her head, prying open Jade's fingers and curling them back around the lyrics. Then with a pat and a smile, she turned and ran, leaving Jade standing in the middle of a set that wasn't hers.

"Vega!" she roared, dashing after a laughing Tori.

After a week of rehearsal – with the added bonus of learning how to play the song on the piano – Jade was ready. After a small bit of negotiating, she, Tori, and Andre eventually agreed that Jade would perform the song for Cat after everyone left. Jade had been apathetic, Andre had wanted to help play it, and Tori had thought that it should be performed private. Eventually and unsurprisingly, Tori won, Andre throwing his hands up in surrender with just a slight grimace.

The party went off without a hitch, Cat loving every minute and Jade spending more time than she should have drooling over the food. Tori and Andre were the last ones to leave, having helped clean up. Andre gave them both a hug before skipping out, keys spinning on his finger.

While Cat saw him out, Tori crunched Jade's ribs with a hug and hissed in her ear, "You're so gonna owe me after tonight." Jade's eloquent response was a suggestion of where Tori should stick her gutter-level thoughts and a hearty shove out the front door. Tori just laughed and waved, bounding over to the car.

Cat reappeared a minute later as Andre pulled the car out of the driveway, and after shutting the door, Cat gave her lover a warm kiss. "Thanks, Jade," she breathed against her lips.

"No problem, baby," Jade said with a smile. After another brief kiss, she wrapped one of Cat's hands with both of hers and hauled her toward the piano. "Now c'mon, I owe you a birthday gift."

* * *

_Headcanon: Tori wrote several songs from each of her friends' point of view. She dedicated them most of the time when she performed them._


	51. 050: Spade

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_050. Spade_

* * *

The news that Cat – or Tori really – had booked a party bus to drive her to school tomorrow was something Jade found extremely amusing.

"What did you do to her?" Cat asked exasperatedly over Jade's laughter.

Jade's laughter trailed off, and she smirked. "Well, maybe I was _trying_ to be as creepy as I could. But I think the shovel in the backseat was really freaking her out. She probably thought I was about to kill her and bury the body."

With an angry look, Cat smacked her shoulder hard. Jade's smile dropped slightly, and she ignored the lance of pain shooting down her arm. Cat could hit like hell if she wanted to, and she apparently wanted to. So Jade make an apologetic face, and after a beat, Cat's expression relaxed again.

"Do you _have_ to be cruel to her?" Cat asked, letting out a deep sigh. "I bet you two could actually be friends if you tried to get along."

Jade gave her a smirk. "She shouldn't be so easy to bother then. Anyway," she shrugged, "I'm perfectly fine not being her friend."

And ignoring the eye roll Cat gave, Jade resumed the eating of her lunch. It wasn't that she didn't like Tori, she did, but her pride wasn't going to let her become friends with her just like that. Not after everything that had happened.

Besides, she had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that Tori and Cat herself seemed to know that she had a major crush on her best friend. It was hard enough forcing herself to act normal without Tori's perkiness breaking what concentration she was able to keep.

Plus, Tori should have expected to be creeped out whenever she accepted a ride from _Jade West_. She'd put on a show, just to see her flip out and leap out of the car. Of course, she _had_ thought about leaving Tori stranded in the middle of nowhere, but she'd went flying out the passenger side door before she even decided what she was going to do.

So she'd left her there anyway, at Tori's insistence, it should be noted.

A slap on her shoulder jolted Jade out of her thoughts. She blinked and saw Cat giving her a reprimanding look. Apparently, she must have been smiling; she just gave Cat a slight shrug and continued eating.

* * *

_Tori's not exactly the brightest. She accepts a ride from _Jade West_, but ends up launching herself out of the car halfway there and walking the rest of the way anyway._


	52. 026: Teammates

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_026. Teammates_

* * *

They still kept doing the ping-pong team, even after the almost-disaster that was Robbie ordering an entire _bowl_ of caviar. Although, they had made sure to give him a stern lecture about what _not_ to do at a fancy restaurant.

Occasionally, when they got bored of retro party games, Robbie and Beck insisted they play a few matches of ping-pong. After a surprisingly fierce match between the two of them that lasted what had to be ten minutes, Tori pushed Jade toward the table to play against her.

Jade stomped her. Hard.

"You _just_ missed it, Vega," she sneered, flipping her paddle and feeling satisfied when she caught it successfully. The last thing she wanted was to look like an idiot now of all times.

In true Tori fashion, she didn't rise to Jade's taunting, just shook her head and sat back down in her seat.

Before Jade could sit back down, Cat had appeared from thin air to stand at the other end of the table, paddle in her hand. Jade raised an eyebrow; Cat didn't play, she just watched. But there she was, looking eager to play.

With a slight shrug, Jade bounced the ball to Cat to serve, and she did so eagerly.

Cat was pretty amazing. Despite Jade's best efforts, Cat managed to squeak by with a win. From the look on the others' faces, they expected Jade to blow up. She'd never lost to any of the others before, of the few matches they'd actually played.

But, Jade just set her paddle on the table and applauded Cat. "I didn't think you were that good," she said, struggling to keep her smile small. "Why haven't you played before?" The only time she'd played was when Tori had been attempting to join, if you wanted to call running away when Tori served playing.

Broad grin on her face, Cat shrugged. "Dunno, I just haven't." Then she skipped off to root through the stack of old games with Tori.

Jade had to fight to keep a dreamy look from passing over her face; now was no time to go mushy over Cat. So she simply stepped over to where Andre was standing watching the girls pick a game, eyes only for Cat.

* * *

_Headcanon: In the episode, Jade didn't play Tori because she felt it would be a waste of time. She was going to reject Tori anyway, might as well do it without good reason just to make her mad._


	53. 066: Rain

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_066. Rain_

* * *

Needless to say, today hadn't been the best day ever. Jade gathered as much fabric of her shirt as she could and wrung a long stream of water out of it. This was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. She'd never been this wet in her life without having been completely submerged in water.

Cat appeared around the corner, water running in rivulets down her face, and in a heartbeat, Jade was standing up straight from where she'd been leaning on the car and closed the short distance between them and grabbed her in a tight – very soggy – hug.

With a great sniff, Cat wrapped her arms around Jade's waist and squeezed, nails digging into the skin of her lower back and head pressing into the space under Jade's chin. Jade linked her fingers together and held her close, hearing Cat sniff loudly once again.

"It has _not_ been our day," Jade mumbled, running a thumb in a small circle. Cat's nails dug in harder, and she gave the tiniest of nods into Jade's throat. "You okay, Kitty?" Another miniscule nod.

There was a moment of silence. Then Cat pulled her head out from under Jade's chin and gave her an inscrutable look.

"What?" Jade asked blankly, feeling Cat's arms loosen around her waist and fighting the urge to pout. Thankfully, she didn't let go, just relaxed a bit.

Cat tipped her head to the side. "You called me 'Kitty'."

She said it evenly, without a hint of what she was thinking, and Jade felt a blush explode on her cheeks, the feeling of just wanting to disappear surging forward in her mind.

"Um," she replied intelligently, face burning. Her mind was screaming at her to run, or to at least dive into the driver's seat of the car and hide from the world. "No, I didn't?" she said slowly, feeling mortified.

The expression on Cat's face didn't change, and Jade was inwardly beginning to panic profusely. No, no, bad, bad, abort, _abort_! _Run for your life!_

Finally, when Jade had finally reached the point that she fully believed she was going to die from embarrassment, Cat smiled and nuzzled her head back up under her chin.

"I like it," she said to a flabbergasted Jade, forehead pressed against her throat. No thoughts passed through Jade's mind; it was attempting to reboot itself.

It took a little bit, but eventually Jade managed an embarrassed smile and registered that Tori was leaning against a wall a short distance away, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. Jade chose to ignore her and bury her face in Cat's hair, content to just go with it for now.

* * *

_Another one of my favorites, the story and the episode._

_Also, Creeper Tori._


	54. 082: If

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_082. If_

* * *

Jade sucked in a sharp breath at the sound of the front door opening. This was it. It was now or never. No backing out now. She heard Cat call her name but remained silent, sliding silently from the countertop to stand in the middle of the kitchen, hands clasped behind her back to hide her fidgeting, and her teeth worrying her lip.

"Jade?" Cat called again, with a hint of worry. It was closer this time, and Cat's footsteps were headed toward the kitchen.

She rounded the corner into the dark kitchen, worry lines just visible as they creased her forehead, but her face broke into a relieved smile when she saw Jade standing there in the gloom, a slight smile in place, waiting for her.

"I was worried," she said with a sigh. Jade still didn't speak, just spread her arms and smiled wider.

Cat could never stay mad at her for long, and Jade was playing that to her advantage. With another exasperated sigh, Cat stepped forward into Jade's arms, melting into the embrace.

It was time.

With shaking fingers, Jade slipped a hand back and into her pocket, fishing for a moment to find what she was looking for. _Why_ hadn't she taken her keys out? She pushed her fingers down past the keyring and snagged the little thing with a finger.

After a quick glance to make sure Cat was still unaware, Jade pressed a kiss to Cat's forehead as she ghosted her hand around her back, searching for Cat's hand. She found it quickly, pulled it from her back, and slid the ring onto her finger.

At the touch of the cool metal, Cat stiffened. Jade allowed her to back up, hand jerking in front of her face to stare at it for a moment before turning to Jade's face to see her smiling sheepishly. She swallowed.

"Jade," she said shakily, "what–"

"Marry me. Legally."

Jade said it rapidly before she lost the ability to talk, feeling the nerves from earlier surge back in full force. Her mouth had gone dry, and her fingers were twitching again.

The three seconds that passed felt like three years to Jade. Cat glanced back down at the ring then closed the distance between them, crushing her lips to Jade's with incredible force. Startled, Jade stumbled back against the counter, hands grabbing Cat instinctively.

Cat pulled back, smiling widely. "Of course I will, you goof!"

Grinning like an idiot, Jade leaned down and kissed her again, arms wrapping around her waist. Cat's ring was cold against Jade's cheek, and Jade stifled a laugh at the realization that the matching one – where it was brushing Cat's lower back – probably was too.

* * *

_For extra added cheese, pretend this takes place on Valentine's Day._


	55. 095: New Year

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_095. New Year_

* * *

As they waited for midnight, Cat tried every way in the world to keep both of them awake. It was incredibly amusing, and despite her best efforts, Jade felt herself drowsing an hour and a half before midnight.

"C'mon Jade, stay awake," Cat whined, bouncing the bed in an attempt to wake herself up. "It's just a little over an hour."

But Jade was losing the battle badly. "Just wake me up before midnight," she mumbled drowsily, pressing her face into her pillow.

She faintly heard Cat sigh before she dropped off to sleep.

When Jade stirred later, her room was only lit by the faint glow of the television. Cat was fast asleep, her body pressed close to Jade's, and Jade felt herself smile at the sight.

A glance at the clock on the table by the bed read a little after two in the morning. Cat must have fallen asleep before midnight; she hadn't been able to make it after all.

"Cat," she whispered, relaxing back into the bed and and reaching a hand up to brush Cat's cheek. She stirred but didn't wake, simply nuzzling closer to Jade's warmth. "C'mon, Kitty, we missed it. You were all excited for this, remember? First New Year's kiss together."

Nothing.

With a quiet sigh, Jade raised an eyebrow and smirked before inching back and pressing her lips to Cat's. Within a second, Cat was blinking blearily, staring confusedly at Jade's smiling face inches from her own.

"Happy New Year, baby," she breathed, smile twitching at the corner of her lips.

Cat's own lips drew into a frown. "I fell asleep," she pouted. "Figures we would miss it."

"Fashionably late," Jade said with a smirk, and Cat returned it after a beat.

Frown morphing rapidly into a grin, Cat shuffled closer and kissed her, and Jade liked the feel of her smile. When they broke apart, Jade wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close.

"Happy New Year, Kitten," Jade breathed, pressing her forehead against Cat's.

"Happy New Year," Cat repeated and kissed her again.

* * *

_Fun Fact: For several years when I was younger, my cousin tried to keep me awake until midnight. She was always the one that fell asleep._


	56. 075: Shade

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_075. Shade_

* * *

Ask anybody and they're going to tell you that Jade West is something of a satanic force sent by the devil himself. No one would deny it, not even Jade West herself.

But there is one person who can turn Lucifer incarnate into a puddle of sentimental mush, and that one is named Cat Valentine.

"'_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine!_"

The first day they came in together, fingers linked and both smiling, the rest of the school thought they were imagining things. By lunch though, they were convinced that, yes, this was actually happening.

Satanic Jade West dating angelic Cat Valentine? People were having trouble wrapping their minds around it.

There was no doubt though. During lunch, Jade was smiling and laughing, Cat burrowed up against her side. Their usual lunch table was less crowded than usual, two of their number missing, but none of them seemed bothered.

Jade couldn't keep the smile off her face all day, and she silently dared somebody to say something. She was happier than she'd been in a while, and damn what others thought.

After spending the entire weekend with Cat, Jade had almost put the issue of the rest of the school's reactions out of her mind. Walking through the front doors that morning, hand wrapped with Cat's, had brought it all back, and she'd wanted to just turn tail and flee right there.

When they reached their lockers, Cat reached around and grabbed Jade's other hand. At the sight of the look on her face, she tugged her forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Relax, Jadey, you look terrible," she murmured, pressing a kiss to the base of Jade's neck.

Jade held Cat tight, forcing her body to relax. "I'm fine," she replied quietly. "Just a little nervous."

"About what?"

"Nobody better say anything to you," Jade growled. "Tell me if they do, and I'll take care of it."

Cat pulled back, and Jade was surprised to see a luminescent smile on her face. She looked up at Jade with such an expression that Jade felt heat begin to creep up her cheeks.

"You are the best, Jade," Cat breathed, giggling slightly at Jade's blush. "Now relax, Tori and Trina are coming."

* * *

_This one was really difficult to write, and I'm not sure why._


	57. 041: Shapes

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_041. Shapes_

* * *

Sounds filtered through her brain slowly, and dark shapes swam before her eyes. It took a while, but soon her brain and eyes had connected enough for her to notice that there were at least ten people crouched over her, eyes wide with worry.

As her mouth didn't seem to want to work, she settled for a bewildered look.

Hands pressed to her back, and it was only then that she realized she'd been laying on the ground. She looked around and saw Cat, face pale with worry as she helped her sit up.

"You passed out," she said quietly, rubbing a soothing circle on her lover's back. "I _told_ you to eat something."

Jade couldn't help but smile sardonically. Yeah, she had been asking for it, but she had been so close to reaching the end of the play. It had been stressful beyond belief, and she'd been run ragged because of it. Cat hadn't approved, and thus here she was.

"Stop that," Cat grumbled, thumb pressing into Jade's shoulder-blade; the smile slid off her face obediently. "Now, we're going home, and you're not going to argue about it."

Of course, Jade couldn't talk, and because she couldn't say so, she simply raised an eyebrow at Cat, who rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

With some help from the rest of the crew, Jade ended up riding home with her cheek pressed against the window of her car, drowsing slightly.

"I could have finished," she managed to say halfway home.

In response, Cat gave her a derisive look and a snort to match. As Jade had her eyes glued to the passing scenery, she only noticed the latter. She made a face.

"No," Cat snapped simply, but her face softened when Jade glanced at her. She sighed. "Come here, you idiot." And she held out an arm, which Jade happily leaned in to, just barely able to rest her head on Cat's shoulder as an arm wrapped around her waist.

For a few moments, Cat managed to keep up her disgruntled expression. Until she caught Jade's happy mumble, then she grinned like an idiot, her grip on her lover tightening possessively.

* * *

_Waking up from passing out is quite possibly the weirdest feeling in the world. The first time it happened to me, I didn't believe my mom when she said I had and kept insisting I hadn't._

_I was wrong._


	58. 003: Ends

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_003. Ends_

* * *

She wished she could say that she was devastated by her breakup with Beck, but she wasn't. They'd both been drifting apart for months; it had probably started the day Tori had started at Hollywood Arts and become even worse the night at Karaoke Dokie.

So when Jade arrived home – Beck had probably been dealt in for the card game, not that she cared – she found that she felt more free than she had in a long time.

That's what she was now. Free. Free to pursue Cat without feeling guilty about Beck.

Dammit, she shouldn't feel so good about breaking up with Beck. She felt like an asshole now.

With a groan, she flopped onto her bed. Why couldn't things just be simple? Why did any decision she made have to rip her to shreds?

The next day at school, she arrived in Sikowitz's class to see Tori and Andre already there. They turned at her entrance, and while Tori gave her a pitying look, Andre just looked sympathetic. She knew there was a reason she'd always liked Andre.

"Don't give me that look, Vega," she snapped. "I don't want your pity."

But Tori's expression didn't change. "Maybe if you weren't so unfriendly, you and Beck would still be together."

If she was trying to make her feel bad, she'd have to do better than that. Jade snorted and stretched her legs out in front of her seat. "It was going to happen eventually." No use elaborating; Tori had probably seen them drifting apart, if she had any brains at all.

"Cat's really worried, you know."

Cat's name caused Jade's head to jerk around impulsively, and it took a few seconds for the rest of the sentence to process. She furrowed her brows. "She is?"

"Uh huh." Tori nodded.

Tori looked like she was going to say something else, but Jade didn't stick around to hear it. She had a perky redhead to find.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Yes, actually, it will be. I'm serious. Twice._


	59. 021: Friends

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_021. Friends_

* * *

When she had, er, "volunteered" to help Cat dog-sit, she'd meant it in a purely platonic way, but the last thing had just slipped out to ruin it. And she'd been so mortified, she'd turned and walked off as fast as she could without actually running, ignoring Cat as she called out after her.

She hadn't meant to say that, she _really_ hadn't meant to say that. It was too late now though, so maybe she could just play it off as she being her usual vicious self.

"_But you owe me, baby girl."_

Not her smoothest conversation by far, that was for sure. Everything had been going, well, _okay_, until that bit. Then she'd just wanted to crawl in a hole – or play in traffic – and die. Seriously, she was surprised she hadn't passed out from pure stupidity right there. Seeing Beck immediately afterward hadn't helped any.

But Cat hadn't acted like she'd picked up on it. Then again, Cat didn't show that she understood a lot, so it was likely she'd understood just as well as Jade was terrified she had.

Goddammit, she'd never been this bad with Beck, stressing over everything she'd said to him over the course of less than two minutes. It was ridiculous; why was Cat making her stress out over everything so much?

"You look terrible."

Jade swatted at Andre's voice, who sounded just as down as she felt. "Shut up." Then she looked up and saw what he was wearing. "Um, Andre, what's with the scarf?" she asked, amusement managing to creep back in. She lifted her hand and tugged on the scarf; Andre rolled his eyes and pushed her hand back.

"My girlfriend's a," he made a face, "yeah. Ya know."

She gave him a look, an acceptable mix of understanding and sympathy, and it made her feel better to know that she wasn't the only one having problems.

This is why she and Andre were friends.

* * *

_Can we all just agree this episode is great? I mean, _Countdown _is one of my favorite songs from the show, plus Andre's just perfect._


	60. 098: Writer's Choice

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_098. Writer's Choice_

* * *

She couldn't help it; just the fact that Jade and Beck were over – for good this time – was enough to give her some hope that maybe she did in fact stand a chance. Beck's face when he joined the others at the card table had been emotionless, but Cat got the feeling that he was regretting his decision to not open the door.

Cat wasn't.

It probably made her a horrible person, but Cat couldn't help the silly grin on her face that didn't want to fade. Jade was single for the first time in two years!

The next morning, she took a detour before going to school and picked up a cup of coffee, just how she knew Jade liked it. She waved goodbye to her brother, coffee cup in hand and bright grin on her face, and headed inside, hoping that Jade would already be in Sikowitz's class.

However, as she was heading to class, Jade herself appeared around the corner, a deep frown on her face. Cat didn't like it when Jade frowned; she would much rather Jade smile, as it lit up the entire room. But Jade was Jade, and Jade didn't smile true smiles often.

As Cat smiled brightly, Jade's eyes glanced over her, taking in the coffee and Mr. Purple tucked under her arm – the Mr. Purple she _knew_ Jade had bought – before stepping forward and wrapping her in a tight hug. Cat burrowed into her, savoring the moment, and when she finally pulled back, she blinked questioningly up at her. Jade didn't just pass out hugs for no reason.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," she said quietly, fingers worrying the hem of her shirt. Cat frowned; she hadn't looked worried, had she? "Tori told me." Ah, of course. Tori had spoken to Cat the night before, and Cat had admitted that she was worried about how Jade would handle things. "Seriously though, I'm fine."

Cat peered up at her, searching her green eyes for hurt but finding nothing. She was telling the truth, which surprised Cat. Things with Beck must have really been as dead as they'd seemed lately. So she just shrugged and held out the cup of coffee to her.

Her eyebrows drew together, and she glanced from the coffee to Cat's face before taking it from her. She took a sip, and Cat saw the surprise on her face and smiled.

"I thought you might want it," she said, pointing at the cup. "Did I get it right?" She already knew from the look on her face – why wouldn't she remember that detail, much as Jade loved coffee – but she wanted to hear it from her.

Jade's eyes flicked back down to the cup. "Y-yeah, you did," she said quietly, and Cat beamed proudly. When Jade glanced back up at her, her eyes expressed what her pride wouldn't allow her to. Another thing Jade never did: thank people.

But Cat knew she was grateful, and that was enough for her. Jade took another drink of the coffee and turned to leave, Cat falling into step beside her and beginning to babble about the first thing that came to mind.

As she was rambling, she peeked up at Jade's face to see her smiling broadly into her coffee to hide it, and her heart soared. A smile from Jade, even a hidden one, was enough to make Cat feel like she was walking on air.

* * *

_The remark about Mr. Purple will be explained later. Jade's a big softy._


	61. 015: Blue

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_015. Blue_

* * *

The lights from the fair gleamed and flashed, so much that Jade thought sunglasses at night might not be too bad of an idea. But Cat was bouncing around with the energy of a small child, hauling Jade behind her and attracting a great deal of attention to them. (Jade glared at any who tittered or stared; they lost interest quickly.)

After exhausting most of the contents of Jade's wallet on ride tickets, Jade found herself being dragged toward one of the food booths and begged for a bag of cotton candy and one more ride. And Jade, as usual, caved without much resistance. So she shelled out the last remnants of money she didn't need for food and gas and handed Cat her bag of pure sugar.

Delighted with the junk food, Cat thanked Jade with a tight hug and a kiss. Despite the fact her wallet was as barren as a desert, Jade couldn't help but smile. Cat was happy, and that was worth all the money in the world.

Cat let Jade pick the final ride and, since she had had more than her share of spinning and jerky movements, they ended up on the Ferris Wheel, Cat sticking mouthful after mouthful of cotton candy into her mouth.

"You're going to make yourself sick," Jade chided, gently prying the bag from Cat's fingers. She expected Cat to give her a pouting look and wasn't disappointed. "Nope, it's not going to work."

And with that, Jade stuffed the remainder of the bag out of sight and wrapped an arm around Cat's shoulders, pulling her to her. She had paid for this ride, so she wasn't going to let Cat stay focused on her bag of sugar the entire time. They were going to enjoy this, dammit.

At least, that's what she thought. Until Cat reached up and pressed a hand to her neck, pulling Jade's lips down to meet hers. She tasted like the cotton candy, the blue in particular – which reminded her that the remainder in the bag was majority pink. Jade had never been a particular fan of sweets, but she thought maybe she could get used to this.

Then the pressure of Cat's lips disappeared, and Jade blinked and saw her girlfriend smirking mischievously up at her, the bag of cotton candy back in her hands once more.

"You're terrible" was the only thing Jade managed before she pulled Cat roughly toward her, tasting blue cotton candy again.

* * *

_Nice try, but you can't take sweets away from Cat that easily._


	62. 052: Fire

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_052. Fire_

* * *

More than red velvet cupcakes, Cat's hair usually reminded Jade of fire. Not like a large bonfire burning out of control, just a small burning like the end of a match.

It was about as distracting as expected, what with it being a bright red and all. Despite herself, Jade usually found her eyes dragged to the back of Cat's head in class, just because it was infinitely more interesting than whatever the teacher could say.

She was just grateful she was smart enough to figure things out on her own without depending on the teachers to explain everything. Thus she found herself just staring at the back of Cat's head, her drowsing mind almost seeing the flames jump and send up sparks.

On another hand, she'd never been a giant fan of marshmallows, but she was beginning to consider it.

Had that coffee she had this morning affected her brain, or was it just the part of her that was eternally hungry making a surprise appearance? Speaking of which, she was really hungry; the clock said she still had another half-hour before lunch.

With an inward groan, Jade leaned forward and rested her head on her crossed arms. It was too cruel to make kids suffer through classes with only one chance to eat the entire time. For people like her, they were starving by the time lunch finally got here.

Damn fast metabolism. She could practically eat her own body weight in food.

The next thing she realized was that there was something very red in front of her face. She sat straight up in surprise only to see Cat smiling down at her.

"Hi," she chirped, with a look on her face that made Jade think she knew she hadn't been paying any attention at all through class. "Hungry?"

Jade mentally shook herself. "Stupid question," she replied, with a slight smile of her own. "I'm always hungry."

And with a giggle, Cat grabbed one of Jade's hands and pulled her out of the room. Since no one was watching her, Jade let her smile grow and tightened her grip on Cat's fingers.

* * *

_Jade's mind jumps topics quickly when she's bored, doesn't it?_


	63. 004: Insides

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_004. Insides_

* * *

Jealousy burned in Jade as she glared at Cat and a boy sitting together in a booth. She scraped a nail against the glass in her hand, but she barely noticed the screeching noise it made.

"Jade, _Jade_!"

A hand shook her shoulder roughly, and she almost lashed out but stopped herself at the last second, instead turning to glare darkly at Tori. "_What._"

"There's some _pretty_ intense hatred radiating from you right now," Tori said cheerily. Her eyes flickered up and landed on Cat. She let out a long "Oh" and nodded in an irritatingly superior way. "You're jealous."

Jade snorted and looked away, pointedly avoiding looking at Cat. Seeing them made it feel like she was going to be sick. "You're an idiot."

"Am I?" Tori wiggled her eyebrows; it made Jade want to punch her. "'Cause from what I've seen, you're looking _pretty_ jealous of that guy."

The hairs on the back of Jade's neck prickled. _Tori knew_. Ignoring the cold that was spreading through her veins, Jade forced a snort and glared down into her drink. "Why would I be jealous of _him_?"

But the look on Tori's face didn't flicker. Thankfully for her continued survival though, their food arrived at that moment, and Jade occupied herself with eating so she didn't have to acknowledge Tori.

Her gaze grudgingly slid over, and she suddenly felt nauseous as she saw Cat giggling and twirling a strand of the blonde wig around her finger.

* * *

_This one's really short, isn't it? Oh well._

_Moral of this story: never underestimate Tori._


	64. 090: Home

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_090. Home_

* * *

"I may love work, but I think I may love days off even more," Jade said slowly, fingers lazily tracing shapes on Cat's arm. "I think I could just stay here for the rest of my life."

Cat giggled and shifted her head on Jade's stomach. "No, you couldn't. You'd get hungry."

A smile curled onto Jade's lips. "Yeah, you're right. I eat too often to stay in one place for long. I hate to think of a me without a fast metabolism." She smirked and lifted her hand to brush her fingers through Cat's hair.

"You'd just have to work out more," Cat purred, warm smile on her face as Jade's fingers raked through her hair again. She reached a hand up and poked Jade's biceps pointedly, the muscles shifting as Jade's arm continued its motion.

"I'm perfectly happy with what I'm doing now, thank you," Jade said as Cat's hand wrapped around her upper arm. A goofy grin crawled across her face; it was nice to have someone else appreciate her efforts.

Cat hummed and pushed herself up with a hand so she could kiss Jade. "Yeah? I am too." She trailed her finger across a taut muscle in Jade's arm, tensed from where it was holding up her weight so she could meet Cat halfway. "Just the right amount to be sexy, in my opinion." Smirking, she kissed Jade again.

"I'm glad you approve," Jade said with a smirk against Cat's lips. "And you know what? I'm hungry."

And with that, she slipped out from under Cat and scampered away, leaving Cat laughing on the couch.

"You _just_ ate!" Cat called as Jade disappeared into the kitchen. "How could you possibly be hungry?"

There was the sound of cabinets opening, and a few minutes later Jade reappeared with a stack of cookies in her hand. She popped one whole into her mouth, grinning. "That fast metabolism," she managed to say around a stuffed mouth. "I burn calories by just existing."

Cat rolled her eyes and beckoned her back. Obediently, Jade padded over and settled back with one arm wrapped around Cat's waist, other hand free to continue eating her cookies.

As she snuggled back against her, Cat snagged one of the cookies and took a bite out of it. Jade raised an eyebrow and held her hand out away from Cat, who giggled.

* * *

_Jade's metabolism strikes back._


	65. 093: Thanksgiving

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_093. Thanksgiving_

* * *

It was a holiday centered around eating food, what was not to like. Jade was thoroughly enjoying every minute, of course. She usually made herself absolutely miserable but regretted nothing afterward. Most of the time afterward, she and Cat just flopped on the couch or bed and did nothing for the rest of the day, a movie marathon playing in the background.

"Where do you _put_ all that?" Robbie asked, watching in awe as Jade scarfed down at least her fourth plate of food – she'd honestly not been counting. "You're skinny as a twig!"

Jade gave him a smirk. "I eat more when the food's good, Shapiro. Congratulations on getting a compliment out of me; your certificate's in the mail." Robbie flushed, partly from irritation, and most of the others snorted into their food. "And I exercise daily, something you could probably stand a little of."

"Why?" Robbie cried, throwing up his hands. "Five years, and you're _still_ bugging me about that. I'm not naturally muscular like some people." He gave Beck and Jade pointed looks. "Let one go once in a while," he huffed, flopping back in his chair and scowling.

"It's 'cause you make teasing you so entertaining," Beck said, giving Robbie a warm smile. "Just relax, Rob. We don't really mean it." They both glanced at Jade, who shrugged and continued to eat. "I'm sure she doesn't most of the time."

Cat shrugged. "Mostly. If she was really insulting you, you would know." Jade grinned into her plate, touching Cat's knee with her own so she caught the gesture.

The entire time the four of them had been chatting, Tori and Andre hadn't joined in. As silence fell, Andre cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"We have an announcement," he said from the head of the table, the goofy grin on his face promising no bad news. His fingers were tapping out a jittery rhythm on the table. Tori was smiling shyly down at her lap. "Tori and I are engaged."

The reaction was instantaneous. Cat launched herself across the table at Tori, Robbie's scowl was replaced with a face-splitting grin, Beck nodded in satisfaction from the other end of the table, and Jade smiled down the table at the two of them.

"Congrats," she said, lifting her glass of coke with a grin. "It's about time."

Tori raised her own drink and smiled into the rim. Her eyes glittered over the top, and Jade realized it had been a while since she'd seen Tori nervous.

* * *

_I'd imagine group gatherings after high school would be thoroughly entertaining._

_Sorry for being absent the past couple days. I had my wisdom teeth taken out, so I've not been doing much besides sleeping lately._


	66. 017: Brown

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_017. Brown_

* * *

Jade hurried through the quickly emptying hallways, looking for Cat. Of course Cat was worried about her, friends did that. She didn't need to read too deeply into this; it would only make things worse.

Finally, she found Cat just arriving, a cup in one hand and the Mr. Purple Jade had bought her in the other. She beamed when she saw Jade approaching her, but it looked tinged with a bit of sadness.

Everything Jade had wanted to say while she'd been looking for Cat just evaporated, and she simply wrapped Cat in a brief hug. When she backed up a few seconds later, Cat blinked at her, head tipped to the side.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Cat scrunched her face up. "Tori told me," Jade told her, grimacing involuntarily at Tori's name. "Seriously though, I'm fine."

Cat, eyebrows still furrowed, stared up at her, as if attempting to catch the doubt through her friend's facade. She didn't, because there was nothing to catch. That didn't stop her from looking worried though, but she shook her head and held out the cup.

Hesitantly, Jade took it, and the smell of coffee drifted up from it. She took a small sip; two sugars, just how she liked it.

Her surprise must have shown because Cat smiled up at her. "I thought you might want it," she offered, waving toward the cup. "Did I get it right?"

"Y-yeah, you did." She was honestly surprised; Cat must have been paying more attention than she'd thought if she knew exactly how she liked her coffee. If she'd been anybody but Jade West, she'd have thanked her.

So instead she just nodded, took a drink of the coffee, and turned to head back to class. Cat instinctively fell into step beside her, clutching Mr. Purple tightly, and launched into a conversation about how bad Robbie had failed at trying to fix the charging problem with Tori's phone.

Just like nothing had changed.

* * *

_The last Writer's Choice from Jade's point of view but also a continuation of Ends._


	67. 060: Drink

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_060. Drink_

* * *

"Hey, Jade." There was a grunt. "Out of pure curiosity, why don't you drink?"

Jade didn't look up, knowing what expression was on her friend's face. She didn't have a wide range of them. "Aside from the obvious damage it does to your body?"

She heard a snort and could practically see the woman's brown eyes rolling. "Yeah."

"My dad was slammed into by a drunk driver when I was young. He was hospitalized for several weeks with severe injuries, and the other man was dead when the first responders arrived."

For what seemed like the first time ever, Trina was dead silent, but Jade still didn't look up at her. Her hand continued its movement across the page, the lines light. The sound of her pencil dragging across the paper seemed amazingly loud in the silence.

She spoke again, voice monotone. "So I don't drink, because people die every day doing it, and I'm not going to be one of them." Her hand paused momentarily, and a smirk tugged at the corner of her lip. "Besides, Cat would dig me up and kill me again."

Trina tapped her fingers on the table, and Jade could tell she didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth, made an odd strangled sound, and closed it again. Biting her lip, she watched Jade's hand flow effortlessly across the page, straining to see what she was doing.

Ignoring Trina's twisted expression, Jade continued sketching, taking a moment to go back and add a little detail.

The silence continued for close to ten minutes, until Jade sat up, twirling her pencil between her fingers with a bright grin on her face, her sketch completed.

A curious Trina reached out to flip the paper around for a better view, and a smile curled onto her face as she realized what it was. "You really like her, don't you Jade?" she asked, eyes tracing the feathery lines of Cat's hair.

Jade sat forward on her elbows, hiding her goofy grin with her hands. "Uh huh," she mumbled, eyes dropping to the table when Trina glanced up at her.

"Good," Trina said with a smile. She sat back, pushing the drawing across the table to Jade, then sighed. "Damn, I missed everything, didn't I?"

As Trina dropped her head into a hand in exasperation, Jade replied dryly, "Kinda."

* * *

_In which Jade and Trina are actually friends._


	68. 035: Sixth Sense

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_035. Sixth Sense_

* * *

Beck sat on the opposite side of the table, his hands folded together on the table and his face carefully expressionless. Robbie sat beside him, the exact opposite; he shifted awkwardly in his seat, hands twisting in his lap and eyes glancing around wildly.

To say it was awkward was an understatement.

"So," Cat drawled, glancing around at the three of them. She was trying to break the tension, and generally doing a poor job. Robbie gnawed on his lip, eyes wide behind his glasses.

Beck sighed, and despite the grudge she'd held against him for almost five years now, Jade could feel he was trying to persuade her to be civil. She took a deep breath and attempted to push aside her misgivings.

"Talk," she said, not sounding as harsh as she had originally intended to be. "Why are we here?"

"I just want to talk," Beck said quietly, lifting a hand and running it through his hair. It was shorter than it had been in high school; he looked almost like a different person. "There's no reason we can't be friends, Jade, so let's try. Please." His eyes were pleading with her, face pulled into a slight pout.

Warm fingers pressed into Jade's own, and she peeked sideways to see her lover just barely incline her head, telling her to forgive him. Jade bit her lip, deliberating.

To give herself a little time to think, she turned her eyes on Robbie. "If so, then why is he here? Why not just the two of us?"

If possible, Robbie became even more nervous, swallowing hard and staring down at his hands. Beck looked over at him, his own hands falling into his lap, and he looked...

Torn.

Jade raised an eyebrow, and an odd thought tickled her mind. She smiled, and three pairs of wide eyes turned to her.

Then Beck smiled, and after a pause, Robbie did the same.

* * *

_Someone had to explain it to Cat, apparently. (Beck and Robbie are dating.)_


	69. 022: Enemies

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_022. Enemies_

* * *

It's not that she doesn't like her, it's that she just doesn't like her. At first, it had been that the first time they met, she'd been trying to rub her coffee out of Beck's shirt, but now it was really just a formality. She didn't really hate her, she just couldn't stand to like her, even if it was just her pride stopping her.

After their "date" though, Jade had come to a grudging concession with Tori about their frenemy relationship. They weren't friends, but Jade agreed to at least tolerate her. That didn't mean she couldn't bug her though. Hell, she bugged _Cat_, and she – yeah, ending that thought there.

"Why don't you and Tori just get along again?"

Speaking of which. With a jolt, Jade realized who she'd been zoning out on. Cat must have known she hadn't been paying attention; she had that look like she'd just repeated herself.

"Sorry." Jade shook herself. "I dunno. Just to keep things how they are, I guess." She shrugged.

"So," Cat rocked from side to side in her seat, "you could get along, you just don't choose to."

Jade allowed herself a bit of a smile. "Pretty much."

With a low giggle, Cat cheerily nudged her with an arm. "That definitely sounds like you." What did _that_ mean? Jade gave Cat a look, and she smiled in response. "I didn't expect you and Tori to really become friends because of your date, and look, I was right." She beamed.

"Don't call it a date," Jade grumbled. That made it sound worse than it had actually been, and it had been pretty bad. Calling it a date just made Jade want to kill something. Of course, if it had been she and _Cat_ on a – stopping, again.

Cat gave her an unreadable look, or at least one Jade didn't _want_ to read. It made something in the pit of her stomach burn.

So instead, she just scowled and tapped a rhythm out with her fingers.

* * *

_Headcanon: Jade is perfectly capable of becoming best friends with Tori, she just chooses not to._

_If you were confused last chapter, check it again. I added the explanation at the very bottom._


	70. 014: Green

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_014. Green_

* * *

Once, as the two of them were snuggled together under the covers of Jade's bed, Cat told her she liked when her hair was green the best, as her fingers were twirling said green extensions in her fingers.

"Yeah?" Jade said, Cat tugging lightly with a smile. She was only partially there, sleep threatening to drag her down. Only Cat's voice was keeping her grounded. "Why's that?"

Cat shrugged, a bit awkwardly because of their position. "Green looks good on you. Plus," she scrunched her face up a bit, "you seem to act nicer when it's green."

Did she? Jade drew her eyebrows together, thinking hard. Now that she thought about it, she had always been in better moods when she'd used green.

She started in surprise when she felt Cat's fingers on her forehead; Cat was smoothing out her wrinkled forehead, a frown on her face. Cat didn't like it when she made that face, as Jade didn't when Cat made it.

"Sorry, thinking," she said quietly, reaching a hand up and twining her fingers with Cat's. "Yeah, now that you mention it." She tugged Cat's hand down and pressed a kiss to her fingers. "I've been doing it unintentionally, I guess. What about the rest of them?"

Cat smiled and nuzzled in closer. "Well, red is when you're in a bad mood, like seriously angry at something, and blue is when you're just slightly annoyed but it doesn't really matter. Green is happy."

A smile worked its way onto Jade's face. She'd been wearing green a lot more since she and Beck had broken up; it made her wonder if any of the others had noticed. They probably hadn't. Cat was the one who really noticed, studied her.

She laughed and twisted her neck to kiss Cat, who responded enthusiastically. When Jade pulled back, she was smiling. "You know me better than I know myself, Kitty-cat."

In response, Cat giggled and snuggled closer to her, wrapping her arms around her waist, and Jade let herself drift off to sleep with the smile still on her lips.

* * *

_The idea of the color of Jade's extensions being affected by her mood was something I read in another fic (can't remember the name, sorry). I liked it, so I stole it. Tell me if you want it back along with an apology._


	71. 006: Hours

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_006. Hours_

* * *

Sometimes it felt like twenty-four hours wasn't enough for how much time Jade wanted to spend with Cat. It sounded cheesy, she knew it was cheesy, yet she couldn't help but think it. Time seemed to slip through her fingers like sand whenever she was spending time with Cat.

Of course, she wouldn't trade the time spent together for anything. Even just sitting in Sikowitz's class with Cat's legs resting across her own was invaluable.

Back when she had still been together with Beck, she'd thought the same thing, but this was different. Cat smiled easier, laughed more, touched her more; it made all the hours spent together all the more special.

But with Cat, her backbone seemed to evaporate, the almighty Jade West becoming almost putty in little Cat Valentine's hands, pliable and willing to do almost anything. With Beck, she'd been little _but_ backbone, snapping and drawling.

Cat brought out the best in her, something Beck himself had acknowledged quietly after one especially long and irritating play rehearsal. Afterward, Jade had sank into a chair, struggling to rein in her anger and not murder anyone with a pair of scissors. But Cat had come along and effectively released all the tension from her with the touch of her hands and a light hum of _Change My Needs_.

As they had been leaving, Beck had told her in an undertone that Cat really did bring out the best in her like he had never been able. The corner of her lip had curled up, and she had tapped his cheek with a palm before walking to meet Cat's open arms.

Jade blinked and found that two hours had passed since she and Cat had come home. She groaned; this was what she meant by time slipping by too quickly.

At the sound of her groan, Cat's head lifted from where it had been resting on her shoulder, and she gave Jade a concerned look, her face scrunching up.

She couldn't stand the look on Cat's face; with a scowl, she lifted a hand and pressed it to Cat's cheek. "Don't make that face. I'm just thinking."

Cat's face relaxed – followed closely by Jade's in relief – and she beamed brightly and pressed her lips to Jade's briefly. Jade smiled and felt the hours slipping away.

* * *

Change My Needs_ is by Scars on 45. Listen to it and tell me it doesn't fit Jade and Cat._


	72. 049: Club

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_049. Club_

* * *

"Tell me something funny you've done that I don't know about," Cat said, fingers linked with Jade's and a broad grin on her face.

Jade let out a playful groan. "That's hard, babe. You know practically everything about me." But she let her head fall back to stare at the ceiling, thinking hard. "Um." She made a face. "Damn, this _is_ hard."

It was true. If something had ever happened, odds are she had told Cat herself about it, embarrassing or not. They'd been that kind of friends. Not that she hadn't done stupid things; in fact, she'd done plenty of stupid things over the years.

But there was the week where Cat had been out of state, where the TV crew had showed up and...

She grinned, and Cat perked up at the action. "Well, remember that week you were out of school a little over a year ago?" A nod. "Well, while we were soaking up the fact that we were going to be on television, me and Tori sort of attacked a car with golf clubs."

Cat erupted into giggles, clutching her stomach and doubling over. "Why did you do that?"

"Like I said, we were sort of letting the television thing go to our heads. We were doing it because we said the janitor had gotten us into trouble for something or another, so we were taking out our anger on his car. I called my dad's boss, and he sent a junker car over for us to wreck."

Brown eyes gleamed at her, and Jade knew what was coming. "It wasn't the junker car, was it?"

Jade sighed. "No. It turned out to be Festus', when he was coming in to check on how Trina and Robbie were doing handling the Grub Truck. Lane wasn't happy with us about that."

"What happened?" Cat asked, teeth gleaming as she giggled. Jade took a moment to admire the view before responding.

"Well, since Festus couldn't really drive his car home, we had to wheel him home in a wheelbarrow." Cat was positively crying from laughter by this point. "And he made us sing to him, in _Spanish_."

Where she was practically curled in Jade's lap, Cat looked up at her. "It's a good thing you took Spanish as your foreign language, then," she teased, lifting a hand and prodding her girlfriend in the stomach with a finger.

"_Te amo, Gata_," Jade replied, tapping a finger affectionately on Cat's forehead.

* * *

_I'm sure everybody and their mother knows _te amo_ means 'I love you'. _Gata_ is cat, in case that wasn't obvious from the context._


	73. 089: Work

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_089. Work_

* * *

It had been worth everything to have her dream job, Jade mused as she watched the actors run through the scene, a pen poking into her lip as she concentrated. Things were running smoothly today, as they should have after the disaster that had been the day before. Anything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong, and it had taken quite a while for Jade to successfully reign in her temper enough to return to shooting.

After spending so long poring over a text document, it was nice to finally see the words put into actions, to have someone besides she, her fiancee, and their friends to appreciate the hours of work put into perfecting it.

Speaking of fiancee, it had been planned that as soon as Jade had a day off, the two of them were going to snag their parents and Mr. and Mrs. Harris – only because Tori had begged and pleaded – and head off to finally sign the stupid papers. Jade couldn't wait, honestly, and it seemed to be showing to everyone else on the set. Tomorrow was the day.

"You look kinda nervous," Joshua – her favorite producer, she was thinking of keeping him – said with a grin when they had finished for the day.

Where she had been fiddling with her pen for the past several minutes, Jade glanced up at him briefly before flinging the pen at his head. "Shut up." The pen sailed past his ear, but his grin didn't falter in the slightest.

He held up his fingers less than an inch apart. "Just a little," he added with a wink. "Tell Cat I say hi."

"Asshole!" she called as he disappeared around with corner with a jaunty wave. She settled back in her seat with a small smile. Much as Joshua antagonized her, she couldn't help but like him.

She nodded at some of the actors as they were leaving, hands tucked in their jacket pockets. They called goodbyes and disappeared outside, leaving Jade alone with only a few others milling around doing last minute things for the night.

Cat had been here and there recently, working with Beck on some big movie on the opposite side of town. Jade missed her when they weren't working together. Much as she loved Joshua, he wasn't Cat, not that any could compare. He could calm her, but nothing worked as well as Cat's soft voice and her fingers running soothingly through her hair.

Over the past few years, almost every one of their group from high school had been in one of Jade's movies. The only exception was Trina, who was working in New York too much to even think about doing anything else. Robbie had even been given a small role, all that Jade would allow considering his acting was almost as bad as Trina's had been before.

A glance at her phone informed her that is was past ten. She needed to get home if she wanted to catch up on her sleep. Besides, she had a big day tomorrow, one she wasn't going to miss for the world.

She couldn't help the grin on her face as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. This time tomorrow Jade Elizabeth West was going to be married to one Caterina Hannah Valentine.

* * *

_Fun Fact: Producer Joshua is based off one of my best friends._


	74. 074: Dark

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_074. Dark_

* * *

With Tori, Andre, Beck, and Sikowitz gone out looking for help, it was a lot less crowded inside the giant cupcake. Trina was lounging in the driver's seat, looking largely unconcerned; Robbie was perched at the top of the stairs, clinging desperately to the railing; and Cat was reclined against Jade's legs, which was succeeding in making Jade jumpy.

"Where do you think they all are?" Robbie asked nervously from the top of the cupcake.

Jade attempted to shrug unconcernedly. "Dunno. Why don't you go out and find them if you're so worried?" She shot him a look, and he paled, ducking his head.

"Be nice," Cat mumbled, pressing her back against Jade's legs. She frowned and leaned back against the wall, wishing that Robbie had indeed left.

They were trapped in their float for the Parade Parade in the middle of a dark, deserted street with half their group out looking for help. They had all had better days.

"We're going to be stuck here until the sun comes up, aren't we?" Trina groaned, sitting up straight in the seat and rubbing a crick in her neck. "'Cause I'm sure as chiz not going out there."

Jade nodded. "Seconded." And neither was Cat if she had anything to say about it, which was a lot.

Silence fell again; Robbie leaned his head against the inner railing of the stairs, looking like he was imagining himself somewhere – anywhere – else.

In the silence, Jade strained her ears, wanting to be ready if something happened. She heard a slight whimper and leaned forward and looked down just in time to see Cat tug on the leg of her stupid candy outfit.

"'m scared," she mumbled when she saw Jade looking down at her.

Jade sighed and spread her arms. With a bright grin, Cat crawled up and settled in her lap, Jade wrapping her arms around her and setting her chin on her shoulder. Cat burrowed back into her, taking Jade's linked hands in her own.

As she was sitting there, feeling extremely awkward, she felt an incendiary glare burning into her, and she opened her eyes to see Robbie with his jaw set glaring down at her. She gave him a smirk – which only made his face turn a blotchy red – and shifted so her cheek was pressed against Cat's shoulder.

* * *

_It's that time of week again: time to pick on Robbie._

_By the way, the story just passed 20,000 views! Words cannot express my gratitude! I just hope you all are enjoying it and that you'll stick around until the end!_


	75. 016: Purple

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_016. Purple_

* * *

It was always a shock to see a sad Cat, and it always made Jade's insides squirm painfully. So when she arrived in Sikowitz's class to find Cat curled up in her seat looking depressed, Jade barely paused to think before taking the seat beside her. Cat shifted away, sniffing quietly.

"Cat." Jade reached out and – as gently as she could – turned Cat in her seat so she could see her face. "What's wrong?" Cat shook her head, but stopped quickly at the look on Jade's face.

She shifted in her seat, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. "I can't find Mr. Purple," she mumbled, not meeting Jade's eyes.

Mr. Purple? Jade thought for a few seconds before it hit her. Mr. Purple was the purple giraffe Cat had, the one that Tori had thrown out the window a few days earlier. That fact had made Jade hate her more.

"Where did you last have him?" Jade asked. She had a bad feeling, and it was confirmed when Cat opened her mouth and said she had last seen Mr. Purple in her room before she'd left for the Gorilla Club with Tori, Andre, and Beck.

Jade felt anger surge through her. It had to have been Cat's parents; they were always fighting and Cat's child-like personality was a frequent argument. Of course, they didn't consider it their fault that she acted that way, even though it _was_.

"Maybe it got knocked off," she suggested, inwardly wishing she could give Cat's parents a piece of her mind. "Check when you get home. I'm sure you just missed him when you were looking."

If Cat thought she was acting odd, she didn't show it. She just nodded with a smile, and returned to her usual cheery self. But when she turned away to talk to Andre and Tori, Jade scowled darkly and rapped her knuckles on her thigh, plotting.

When Cat arrived at Sikowitz's class the next day, Jade was already there, legs stretched out in an attempt to mask the anxiety she was feeling. It was washed away when she saw the purple giraffe clutched in Cat's hands, a broad smile on her face.

"You found him," Jade said, sitting up as Cat took the seat beside her.

Cat nodded happily and wiggled Mr. Purple in her lap; Jade fought a smile. "Uh huh, I couldn't find him in my room last night so I was really sad, but when I opened my locker this morning, he was just sitting there!" She hugged the giraffe to her chest. "I'm glad I found him; I was worried I wouldn't see him again."

It was a difficult battle for Jade to keep the smile off her face. It had been hell running around trying to find a stupid stuffed purple giraffe, but seeing Cat back to normal was completely worth it.

* * *

_You know, if homicide wasn't illegal, Jade would have killed Cat's parents by now. She certainly has enough pent up animosity toward them._


	76. 024: Family

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_024. Family_

* * *

Maybe Jade's parents didn't really approve of most of her decision, but at least they didn't mind if she had Cat over. And despite herself, Jade had to appreciate that.

Cat's parents were a completely different story however. While Cat's brother liked Jade, her parents kept insisting she was a bad influence and should just get back together with Beck – not that they knew his name – and stop the relationship she was having with their daughter.

Their words didn't bother Jade too much – Beck's had said pretty much the same thing up until the end of the relationship – but it infuriated Cat to no end. It honestly amazed Jade how tore up Cat got over what their parents thought of them, so much that it just made her love her that much more.

Beck had rarely defended her against his parents, just saying to ignore them, that they'd come around eventually. And they had, a month before the relationship had ended. Oh well, it was the thought that counted.

"You are awesome," Jade told Cat after one of her outbursts. "Honestly, I never expected you to defend me this fiercely."

Cat let out a growl and snuggled against Jade, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "Why wouldn't I? I love you, they'll have to eventually see how amazing you are. And if they don't," she shrugged.

This was why she loved Cat, the fact that she loved her whatever she did or whatever other people said. She was honestly the only person who could put up with all her crap, and that was saying something.

* * *

_Fun Fact: I wrote this one in the middle of AP Biology, completely disregarding the fact that I should have been paying attention to my teacher._


	77. 092: Christmas

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_092. Christmas_

* * *

Christmas with the entire group was always a hectic affair. None of them were really concerned with presents, but it was a good excuse for the entire group of six of them to get together and just relax. Jade enjoyed when it was all of them, just like back in school, with nothing better to do than lounge around and laugh.

Not to mention that Beck and Robbie always brought the _best_ junk food, and Jade usually found herself in cavity heaven. She didn't drool over sugar like Cat did, but the guy's creations were the exception.

So one year as she was perched on the arm of Cat's chair with a plate stacked two feet high with candy creations, someone knocked on the door. Silence fell, and everyone looked at each other. All six of them were there, and nobody else ever intruded on their Christmas celebration.

Frown on her face, Tori stood from her chair and went to answer her front door, everyone else craning their necks curiously to see.

The door swung open, and Jade narrowed her eyes at the visitor. She didn't need the fierce poke in the ribs Cat gave her to recognize who it was. She'd only seen her a few months ago, and she only looked slightly different from the picture she'd seen.

"Trina," Tori croaked, arms hanging limply at her side and jaw gaping open in shock. "You–"

She was cut off as her older sister grabbed her in a painful-looking hug, eyes squeezing shut as her head rested on Tori's shoulder.

It took a minute, but Andre was the next one up, socked feet sending him sliding across the hardwood floor into both of the women. Trina let go of Tori in shock, but her face split into a grin when she recognized him. After she grabbed him in a hug as well, Tori shut the door and dragged her sister into the room, forcibly seating her on the couch and hurling herself down beside her.

"Where have you been?" Tori breathed, gaping at the side of Trina's head as she glanced around at the rest of them. Her gaze seemed to skitter past Robbie, but when it landed on Jade perched on the arm of Cat's chair, Cat's head propped against Jade's side, she grinned and received one in reply.

"Looks like you lost the bet, Broadway," Jade said with a smirk. "I better get half of your pay up."

Trina shot her a smug look. "Not paying, West. I need that money to live. I'm starving, unlike some people." She inclined her head at the massive pile of junk of Jade's plate, but Jade shrugged and just grinned back.

"Um, you two wanna clue us in here?" Andre asked, leaning against the couch behind Tori and Trina. "You two talked to each other recently or something?"

"Actually, how did you know, Jade?" Trina asked, reclining in her seat. Jade jabbed a finger over her shoulder at the television, and Trina nodded in understanding. "Ah, I should have known. I figured one of you would happen to catch it."

Beck cleared his throat and leaned forward on his chair. "Yeah, still don't know what's going on here," he said with a dry smile.

After making a brief face, Trina gave an abridged version of her life for the past several years, telling how she'd worked herself to death but finally made it on Broadway. Everyone sans Jade and Cat watched on in amazement as she explained.

"Broadway?" Andre repeated, leaning forward on the couch and almost toppling into Tori's lap. "Damn, girl."

Trina gave a small smile. "Yeah, but I feel like I've missed everything in my baby sister's life because of it." She nodded down at Tori's hand and the ring glittering there. "Mostly that. Guess you finally did what I'd been telling you forever."

"It wasn't much," Tori said with a grin as Andre smiled and swung himself onto the couch beside his wife. "Just us and Mom and Dad. We're still the only ones, though." She looked over pointedly at Jade, who stuck out her tongue and ate another piece of candy.

"Yeah, yeah," Beck said, rolling his eyes with a good-natured smile. "Tease the gays, why don't you?"

Tori stuck up her hands, grinning. "Hey, Jade and Cat have been together longer than me and Andre. We both have a couple years on you guys."

"It's just a piece of paper," Jade said with a shrug. "I don't know why it's such a big deal." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Robbie nod jerkily.

Meanwhile, Trina's eyebrows had jumped to the top of her forehead. "Wait, go back. Do what now?"

* * *

_I'm pretty sure this is the longest piece out of all of them. It involved Trina, so I might have let myself ramble on a bit more than I anticipated. I regret nothing._


	78. 023: Lovers

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_023. Lovers_

* * *

It was just over one month since Jade and Cat had become whatever it was – Jade hated labels, and Cat didn't really care – when Beck approached the two of them at the end of the day, Robbie trailing after him like a depressed puppy.

"Hey, Jade, can I talk to you?" he asked quietly, pointedly ignoring the arm his ex-girlfriend had wrapped around Cat's shoulders. "Please?" he added, when Jade's eyebrows drew together in a familiar way.

Just as Jade opened her mouth to snap she absolutely did _not_ want to talk to him, Cat bumped her covertly. She knew what Cat was telling her to do, so she sighed an affirmation and glared fiercely up at him.

"Alone?"

But Jade's green eyes didn't waver, and she spoke through gritted teeth. "No. Whatever you say to have, you can say right here."

Beck shifted a bit, but then he took a deep breath and began spitting the words out quickly before he lost his nerve. "I know what you're doing, and I definitely don't approve. It's not worth it to drag Cat into this just to try and make me jealous. It's not going to work anyway. When we broke up, I didn't plan to ever get back together, and I haven't changed my mind. So just stop doing this."

It took Jade several seconds to process the mass of words he'd just expounded, but when she did, her temper flared.

"_What?_" she snarled. Behind Beck, Robbie flinched, and a few of Cat's fingers pressed soothingly into Jade's side. The touch calmed her temper slightly. "You think I – I don't care, Beck! I'm over you! I've been over you for a while!"

Cat's fingers pressed harder into Jade's ribs. "Jade," she murmured, just loud enough for Jade to hear her.

"I think _you_ need to get over it, Oliver, because maybe you didn't notice, but I've liked Cat since that night at Karaoke Dokie!"

A hurt expression on his face, Beck opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, Robbie reached out and dragged him away by his wrist. They disappeared around the corner, and seemed to take Jade's temper with them.

She let out a sharp breath and lifted a hand to press her fingers to her forehead. Beck was starting to become a real pain, more than he had been before.

Small fingers brushed her face, and she blinked to see Cat standing in front of her, a worried look on her face. "Are you okay, Jade?"

Then Jade was kissing her, anything but gentle, but Cat didn't even flinch. Her hands drifted past Jade's face to wrap around her neck, pulling her down to her height, but Jade honestly wasn't paying too much attention, too intent on backing Cat against a locker, mind burning with anger and lust. The two were too difficult to differentiate, but that wasn't really important at the moment.

When Jade finally pulled back, gasping for breath, Cat was beaming. She leaned forward to just kiss Jade's cheek before wrapping her in a hug and resting her head in the crook of Jade's neck.

"I love you, Jadey."

Jade smiled and brushed her fingers through Cat's hair. It wasn't exactly how she'd imagined their first kiss, but given the circumstances, it was only fitting.

* * *

_In which Beck finally pushes Jade too far and could have very likely lost a limb had Cat not been there._


	79. 002: Middles

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_002. Middles_

* * *

Lunch consisted of her sitting there between Cat and Beck, completely aware of the irony of the situation, eating her lunch darkly.

_You can have one or the other, West, not both. That's not how it works_, she grumbled to herself, just as Beck nudged her with a smile.

She had been with Beck first – still was, for that matter – and she had a loyalty toward him. Any odd feelings she had toward Cat shouldn't interfere with that.

So with that thought, she firmly told herself she was going to squash whatever she was feeling for Cat and focus on her relationship with Beck.

"You okay?" Beck murmured, nudging her again and breaking her out of her thoughts. "You're being quieter than usual."

Jade mentally shook herself. "I'm fine, just thinking." Her answer apparently satisfied him; he nodded and turned to continue his conversation with Robbie.

She could do this. It would be easy, focusing solely on Beck.

At least that's what she thought, until Cat's hand brushed hers and the muscles in her entire arm twitched at the contact. Cat didn't seem to have noticed, but Jade bit her lip and pulled her arms in closer to herself.

Beck. She was loyal to Beck. Not Cat. Beck had been there first.

Nevertheless, she couldn't help but keep one eye on Cat for the rest of lunch.

* * *

_Wow, these older ones are shorter than I remember. Huh._


	80. 099: Writer's Choice

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_099. Writer's Choice_

* * *

Cat was scrunched up in her chair, eyes fixed on the television but seeing none of it. She had more important things on her mind than what Spongebob was up to today.

Where he was lounging on the couch, Frankie Valentine looked over at her with a sympathetic frown. He sat up straight and patted the cushion beside him, other hand lowering the volume on the TV. Cat crawled over and curled up against him, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Why don't you just _tell_ her?" he asked quietly, rubbing his little sister's arm with his hand. Cat mumbled something and pressed her face into his side. "What was that?" When she didn't make to move, he sighed and shifted so she sat up.

She frowned and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Because what if I'm wrong? What if I've been reading her wrong for months, and she really feels nothing more for me than friendship?"

Frankie chewed on his lip for a moment. "Then she's not the Jade you fell in love with." She flinched at the word, but he continued on anyway. "And I think she is. You can read her just as well as you can me, and from the few times I've seen her, I'm pretty sure your right. She looks at you just like you look at her. And now, since she and Beck broke up, you actually have a chance. So ask her!"

But Cat didn't move, just pushed her chin father down below her knees. She jumped when Frankie reached over to twist her head so she'd look at him.

"Seriously," he said firmly, his own brown eyes boring into hers. "Just ask her, and if she says no, I'll kick her ass." Cat finally cracked a smile at that, which made him grin. "See?" He poked the corner of her smile. "Just do that, and there's no way she'll say no, yeah?"

Cat nodded, and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. As she leaned back against him, he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"_So tell me that you love me, yeah, and tell me that I take your breath away_," Frankie sang quietly into his little sister's ear. She blushed and shoved him away, but he continued with a grin. "_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure. There's nothing left to say. Tell me that you love me anyway_."

"You're not funny, Frankie," Cat told him, but she was smiling sheepishly. "But I get your point. I'll tell her soon." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Not tomorrow. I think she'd be angry after what happened at Nozu the other night."

Frankie sat back, eyebrows still furrowed. "Which was pretty cruel of you, by the way. The poor girl's probably thinking of creative ways to kill him as we speak." He paused, thinking. "That could be an interesting read. She can _write_."

"Stop that," Cat snapped, batting at him with a hand. "All I'm doing is trying to get over Jade."

Her brother smirked at her. "And how is _that_ going for you?"

Cat's brown eyes flashed dangerously, another blush coloring her cheeks.

* * *

Yes_, I named him Frankie. Withhold your sighs about how overused it is, I know. I just like the name._

_Takes place during The Blonde Squad, in case you couldn't tell._

_I'm rather proud of this one, actually._


	81. 083: And

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_083. And_

* * *

It was quiet when she entered the Black Box, and she quickly spotted Robbie and Cat sitting in two of the front row chairs. She shut the door behind her, not caring to be quiet, and Robbie's head jerked up at the sound. At the glare Jade gave him, he quickly scampered.

Jade sat down in Robbie's vacated seat just as the door shut again, but Cat didn't acknowledge her arrival. "You okay? I've already let Tori have it, you know. If that makes you feel better."

There was only a sniffle in response.

"Don't let this bother you so much, Kitten. He's not good enough for you." She leaned forward and rested a hand on Cat's knee. "No guy is."

Silence fell again, Jade shifting awkwardly in her seat. She wasn't good with the whole sympathy thing, but if it was for Cat, she was damn well going to try.

Finally, Cat's head lifted, and Jade was surprised to her her smiling sheepishly. "No _guy_ is good enough for me?" she repeated, a ghost of a smile flickering around her lips.

Jade realized what exactly she'd said and felt heat begin to rise in her cheeks. She ducked her head, hair falling forward to help and hide it. "Haven't met one yet," she mumbled, staring down at her knees.

"Yeah?" Cat asked; Jade managed a jerky nod. "Then will you be my girlfriend?"

The last part was said almost silently, but in the quiet, Jade heard it clearly. Her head jerked up, eyes wide and cheeks red, to see Cat giving her a shy smile, blushing herself. "What?" she sputtered.

"Be my girlfriend," Cat repeated, louder and more firm than before. She met Jade's gaze defiantly, but a glimmer of nerves shone in her eyes.

Jade mouthed wordlessly for several seconds before slamming her jaw shut, swallowing hard, and nodding. "Y-yeah." She nodded again, firmly this time. "Yeah, I will."

Her eyes dropped again, and she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Cat's fingers prying hers off her knees, her own smaller fingers sliding into the gaps between Jade's. She looked up to see Cat smiling, and a smile crept onto her own face.

It seemed kind of anticlimactic after all this time, Cat just blurting it out like that, but Jade was perfectly fine with this. As she smiled shyly at Cat, she decided that maybe Tori's idea hadn't been such a bad one after all. Too bad Cat had beaten her to it.

* * *

_The order of these was not intentional, I swear. I just got lucky to have this one right after the last._


	82. 051: Water

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

Jade stood off-stage, sulking as she watched Sikowitz fill in for Tori despite the fact that she was Vega's understudy. It honestly wasn't her fault that Vega had passed out during the middle of a scene. Sure, she'd disposed of the first pint of blood, but the second had totally been Robbie's fault.

Her ears pricked at the sound of footsteps, and she turned to see Cat returning from dragging Tori's limp form backstage. She'd passed out again in the middle of the floor on Jade's feet, dragging Cat down with her, which left Tori and Lane to drag her away.

"Lane's staying with her," Cat told Jade, shuffling close so their arms brushed. Jade glanced at her, frowning. "I'm sorry Sikowitz wouldn't let you take over for Tori."

But Jade was already shaking her head. "It's okay."

With that, the two of them stood in silence until the play was over. Sikowitz trooped past them, flashed a bright grin, and disappeared backstage to check on Tori, Andre and Trina trailing after him.

As the theater was emptying, Jade stepped over onto the stage, Cat following behind her.

"You could still sing the song," Cat said suddenly, and she was smiling when Jade looked at her. "_We_ could."

Jade smiled and shook her head. "Nah, I'm good."

She moved to stand behind the wheel of the boat, shut her eyes, and forgot about Tori taking what should have been hers. As she was standing there, a smile twitching her lips, she suddenly stiffened when she felt Cat press against her back.

"What are you doing?" Jade snapped out of nerves, eyes popping open. Cat wasn't supposed to be this close, not this close.

Cat giggled and reached over to pull Jade's arms out to the sides. "You've seen Titanic, Jade," she said, sounding like she was smiling. "I've always wanted to reenact this."

Honestly, Jade was surprised she hadn't passed out. Yeah, she'd seen Titanic – it was only Cat's favorite all time movie, so she wasn't surprised she wanted to reenact the final scene – but the fact that Cat was doing this with _her_ was what was shocking her.

But she just relaxed and smiled, thinking maybe she did have a chance.

* * *

_For some reason, this one really didn't want to cooperate when I was writing it._

_(Sorry for being absent recently. School's been murder.)_


	83. 071: Broken

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

Having Cat turn tail and run at the sight of her had never been on Jade's list of things to do, but the girl had _removed her eyebrows_, and she was undeniably mad about that little fact.

"Get away from me," she snarled, stomping away from Lane. Cat peeked around Beck, brown eyes wide and brimming with fear, and Jade glared fiercely at her.

Andre and Beck were watching her closely, as was everyone else in the hall. Lane cleared his throat and made a hand motion, which sent most of the hall scrambling to class. No one wanted to face the wrath of a furious Jade.

"You guys too," Lane said, motioning from Jade to the others before disappearing around the corner. Beck touched Cat on the shoulder, and the two of them hurried off, leaving Andre and Jade alone in the hall.

Andre gave her a quick once-over, an eyebrow raising. "You know, it's not nice to attempt murder on your best friend," he said, motioning for her to walk with him.

She fell into step beside him, glaring at any staring stragglers she spotted; they scattered quickly. "I don't have any eyebrows, in case you haven't noticed," she grumbled. "That would upset most people."

"Well, yeah, but it was an accident, right?" Jade nodded reluctantly. "Then stop trying to kill her."

Jade snorted. "She _took off my eyebrows_, Andre. Even if it was an accident, I'm still mad at her."

It was quiet for a minute. "I didn't know you could _do_ mad with Cat." He was smiling when Jade glanced over at him. "Grumpy and sarcastic, yeah, but _angry_, nah."

"You sound like I just caused the apocalypse or something," Jade said with a wry smirk. "Why is it so mind-blowing that I'm mad at Cat?"

Silence fell again, and Andre stopped dead in his tracks, head tilted to the side and a frown on his face. "'Cause in all the time I've known you, you've been mad – really mad, that is – at all of us. Except Cat. You two have always just meshed, and she never takes anything seriously you say to her, just like you don't really mean what you say. So today, seeing her truly scared of you, it's just strange. It's like something just broke."

Jade blinked at him for a minute, chewing the inside of her cheek. Then she turned and stalked off to class.

* * *

_Companion piece to Fixed._

_Andre knows what's up._


	84. 028: Children

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

It didn't take long for Jade and Cat to ditch their parents downstairs and head up to Cat's room. Jade hadn't really wanted to do it in the first place, but Cat had insisted that it was a good idea. And Jade, being that she couldn't say no to Cat, found herself leading her father to Cat's house.

Honestly though, it didn't turn out that badly. When dinner was over, she and Cat quickly retreated back upstairs, where Jade grabbed Cat in a hug and twirled them around.

"I think my clothes look better on you than they do me," she growled playfully as Cat giggled. Indeed, she had come to the conclusion a few weeks earlier that Cat should rarely wear anything but plaid button-ups.

Cat giggled again, and when Jade stopped spinning them, she kissed her. It took about five seconds for Jade to pull back, to be greeted by the excruciating sight of Cat pouting.

"Not right now, Kitty-cat," she soothed, pulling Cat against her in a tight hug. "Our parents are right downstairs."

"Fine," Cat mumbled, her fingers trailing up and down Jade's sides. "But I wanna snuggle."

Jade couldn't help it. She laughed. Sometimes, Cat still acted like she was five, but she wouldn't change her for anything. "Sure thing, babe."

An hour later found Jade almost asleep, her chin resting on a sleeping Cat's shoulder. The volume on the TV was low, but Jade wasn't paying much attention. Her arm was thrown over Cat, who was snuggled back up against her with her head resting on Jade's right arm.

She was dozing slightly when the door creaked open; immediately, she was wide awake, head lifted just slightly so that Cat wasn't shifted, and saw that her dad had poked his head in.

_Going home_, he mouthed, and she just nodded. He disappeared, pulling the door shut behind him, and after a few minutes, Jade heard the car leave.

Jade smiled and pressed a kiss to Cat's neck before closing her eyes and letting herself drift off.

* * *

_Companion piece to Parents._


	85. 078: Where?

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

Robbie trailed his sneaker across the concrete, watching most of the group at the usual table out of the corner of his eye. He knew they'd last; he'd seen the looks on Jade's face, and Cat's for that matter. They'd both been giving each other looks for months, but they kept seeming to just miss each other. Honestly, what he'd been doing had been a lost cause for a while, but he'd tried, and that was the best he could do. He wasn't low enough to try and break them up. Cat was happy – and would be happy – and he was fine with that.

There was no way they would make it. Trina watched them from the other side of the hall, tapping a finger on her crossed arms and biting her lip. Everyone had thought Jade and Beck's relationship would last forever, and that obviously hadn't. Hell, she'd thought the entire thing was a joke when she'd first seen them. It hadn't been, but she still didn't think it'd last any longer than one. She'd never met a pair of such opposites in her life; it was incredible how different they were. Cat was all oblivious and cheery, and Jade was dark and sarcastic. They had a snowball's chance in hell to make it.

Much as he hated it, Beck knew they'd make it. He and Jade had been drifting apart for months before they'd finally broken up, and he had a feeling this was the reason why. Jade hadn't even really wanted to go out with him at first; only because of his persistence had she finally agreed. But she had pursued Cat like she hadn't him and couldn't keep a smile off her face; every time Beck saw her, she was grinning broadly, like she'd so rarely done with him. But damn it, Jade was an amazing actor and if this was some stupid ploy to make him jealous, he was going to find out.

Tori had made the bet with Trina with absolutely no hesitation at all. These two were best for each other. Not even Beck had been able to calm Jade like Cat could, and the difference between Cat was incredible. She hadn't seen as much as Jade had obviously, but Jade assured her that the Cat everybody saw was nothing like the real her. Considering that Jade was the only one who had seen the real Cat, that had to count for something. They trusted each other irrevocably; Tori had never seen anything like them before.

Despite himself, a tiny bit of Andre couldn't help but think they wouldn't make it. Although, he had to admit, during the few days when Jade had been in an uproar about her missing eyebrows, he'd been legitimately worried Jade would put Cat in traction. But then they'd appeared when the police had been taking away 'Ponnie', they'd come down the stairs looking the best of friends again, having made up at some point during the day and gone completely back to normal just like that. It was really remarkable, and that part dominated the cynical part of him that thought it would end badly. They'd prove the world wrong.

* * *

_Yeah, I changed the events of Crazy Ponnie. Despite the actual show having barely any continuity, I needed some for this._


	86. 019: White

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

"It looks like – a flower, maybe?"

Cat laughed and shifted her head on Jade's stomach to see. "From my angle, it kinda looks like a star."

Yet another on the list of things that Jade had never thought she'd be doing: looking for shapes in white, puffy clouds. They'd seen all sorts of things over the past few hours, and Jade had to admit she was having fun.

It had been Cat's idea, to get away from their parents for a while and just relax in the spring sunshine, and Jade hadn't wanted to say no. Her father had been in one of his moods lately, and had been lashing out on sight.

And watching the clouds had seemed like a relaxing way to spend precious time with Cat, and who was she to say no to spending time with Cat? It was a nice change from her family, and she knew Cat felt the same way.

The sound of a stomach growling broke Jade out of the trance she'd fallen into. She laughed as Cat flushed and shifted shyly, and sat up so that Cat's head was in her lap.

"Hungry?" she asked in amusement.

Cat pouted and mumbled, "A little."

With a laugh, Jade stood up, her arms wrapped around Cat's waist. She squealed as Jade swung her around, arms flailing. As if Jade would actually let go, on purpose _or_ accidentally.

After she stopped, she pressed a kiss to Cat's temple. "Nozu sound good?"

"Yeah." Cat twisted in Jade's arm to kiss her. "Maybe I'll meet another guy there."

Jade couldn't help the growl that erupted from her throat. "No, and if you do, someone's likely to be mauled."

A smile flickered on Cat's face, and despite knowing that she was being teased, Jade couldn't help but feel nauseous like she had when she'd seen Cat talking with Evan. It made her want to destroy something, but she'd already missed the chance to do that to Evan, unfortunately.

She thought she heard Cat giggle, and then Cat was kissing her, hard. As Jade wasn't expecting it, Jade fell backward and Cat landed on top of her, the former's head cracking into the ground. But she didn't really feel it; Cat's lips were more interesting than a sudden splitting pain in her head.

At least they were, until the clouds began pouring rain.

* * *

_Cat: causing Jade injury since 2010._


	87. 007: Days

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

Of course, it was impossible to spend every day together, Jade understood that, but that didn't make her feel better.

Cat and her family had taken a short weekend trip out of town, which left Jade listless and wishing she could have gone with them. But, Cat's family didn't really like her too much – sounded familiar, Beck's had said the same – so she was stuck at home killing time and wishing it was Monday already.

Honestly, hearing that Cat's parents didn't approve of her hadn't bothered Jade that much, but it had put Cat in a bad mood for several days. She had said that she didn't care, and eventually they would realize just how great she is. Jade had just laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Maybe they would after time, but it didn't really matter. As far as Jade was concerned, if Cat liked her, then nothing else mattered. And it had also made her feel better to find that Cat's brother liked her; that had almost sent her into oxygen deprivation from laughing so hard. Take that, parents.

Which is why the two of them spent time at Jade's house rather than Cat's. Jade's dad had reached the point where he didn't really care what she did, so he didn't really mind that Cat spent more time there than her own house. As long as they didn't blow up the house, neither acknowledged the others existence.

Jade, hanging off her bed and watching TV upside down, fiddled with the stuffed rabbit Cat had given her. It was black and white and really fuzzy and soft. And also one of the rare living things she loved.

Like cats. Or Cat.

Her phone buzzed. One hand holding Sable, Jade's left hand flopped around for a minute before she grabbed her phone.

It was a message from Cat. Jade sat up so fast Sable almost went soaring from her loose grip.

_Miss you. ~2 days_

* * *

_Sable is the stuffed rabbit, by the way. We'll see Cat give him to Jade later._


	88. 048: Diamond

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

Jade West never ran to anyone for help, but this was an exception.

"And why did you call me?" Robbie asked flatly on the other end of the line.

For at least the fifth time in two minutes, Jade resisted the urge to punch herself in the face. "Because I need help, I refuse to go to the others, and you're almost a girl."

It was silent for a beat. "Thanks?" Robbie said, sounding unsure.

"Just help me, Robbie," Jade said, scrubbing a hand through her hair. "Please."

Very rarely did anyone hear Jade West beg, and Robbie seemed to realize this because he sighed and consented. After giving him an earnest thank you, Jade hung up.

An hour later found Jade and Robbie together, the latter attempting to probe the former on what exactly she was looking for.

"Silver probably," Jade mumbled. "Nobody really gets gold anymore."

"What stone?" Robbie asked distractedly. "Her birthstone's a pearl, so you're going to have to choose something else. How about a ruby; she likes red. But wait, your birthday's in July. Hmm." He rubbed his chin and scanned through the stones.

Jade rubbed a hand over her face. "Just get a diamond, I guess. Might as well just stick with the classics."

With a chuckle, Robbie relayed the order, pushing the page with Jade's specifics across the counter.

Behind him, Jade took to pacing, ignoring Robbie and the woman's hushed conversation. She had been irritated for multiple reasons today. Besides the obvious, she and Robbie had already been asked three times if they were looking for their wedding rings, and each time Jade had had to explain very slowly that they were both gay and very much dedicated to their partners. Honestly, Jade was almost to the point of just making a sign and sticking it to Robbie's shirt.

"Done!" Jade looked to see Robbie holding the receipt out to her, grinning broadly. "They'll call you when it comes in."

With a relieved smile, Jade took the receipt from him. "Thank you so much, Rob. You don't even know–"

But Robbie just waved her away. "Don't worry about it, Jade. I was happy to help."

They left with Robbie in the lead, Jade trailing behind staring down at the receipt for her and Cat's engagement rings. Now she just had to propose without passing out, throwing up, or dying.

Good god.

* * *

I know literally nothing about rings as the only one I own is my high school class ring. Forgive my ignorance.


	89. 039: Taste

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

Jade loved food. That's the long and the short of it. Especially when Cat cooked; that just sent her to food heaven. Just waking up in the morning and smelling food was enough to get her out of bed quickly.

Even on days where she _really_ didn't feel like waking up, the smell of breakfast cooking had her up and trotting down the hall with barely a thought. Broad grin on her face, she rounded the corner to find Cat unaware of her approach, too absorbed in making breakfast to notice her wife's approaching footsteps.

So, with a mischievous smirk, Jade sidled over and wrapped her arms around Cat's waist. Cat started slightly before relaxing as Jade rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Morning, babe," she purred, pressing a kiss to Cat's neck.

Cat smiled and continued to cook the omelet. "I knew you didn't want to get up today, so I cooked your favorite."

"You're the best," Jade mumbled into the crook of Cat's neck. "Seriously, the _best_."

As Cat laughed, Jade let her go and perched on top of the counter. Out of all the omelets she'd had in her life, Cat's were the best. She didn't know what exactly Cat did that made them taste so good, but they always came out amazing. Probably made with love or something ridiculous like that. All Jade knew was that she wished the omelets would cook faster; the smell of them was making her mouth water.

A few minutes later, with a knowing smirk, Cat handed Jade her plate, and she quickly began to devour the omelet. Cat tapped her on the leg, and when Jade looked up, one eyebrow raised, Cat jerked a finger toward her open mouth. With a grin, Jade fed her a bite.

"Not too bad, if I do say so myself," Cat said, smiling up at her wife.

Jade grinned. "Just as amazing as usual. I love you, baby, and not just because you make the best breakfast." She leaned down and gave Cat a kiss. "Although," she stuffed another bite of omelet in her mouth, "this is pretty kick-ass."

* * *

_Fun Fact: Jade's love of omelets was inspired by my own love of my grandfather's. Food heaven, I swear. I could survive off of them._


	90. 046: Star

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

Cat ran her fingers down the inside of Jade's arm, lingering on the tattoo that marked her forearm. When Jade felt her trace the outline, she cracked open one eye and saw her girlfriend eyeing the tattoo with undisguised curiously.

"You know what it means, baby?" she asked, voice low. Cat jumped in surprise, and her head jerked around to see Jade smiling warmly at her. "The star, do you know?"

As her fingers absently resumed brushing Jade's arm, she shook her head. Her eyes were brimming with curiosity; Jade had a reason for everything she did, the tattoo was no exception.

"I've wondered for a while," Cat told her, dropping her head and tracing the star again.

Jade gave her a shark-like smirk. "Persuade me," she drawled.

That earned her a slap on her shoulder, but she just laughed and pulled her free arm up to support her head. Cat leaned over and gave her a brief kiss anyway.

"It's called a nautical star, and it's symbolic for finding one's way in life. Or at least that's one of the more general meanings. I got it right after my dad decided he didn't like how I was handling my life." She smirked. "He looked it up on the internet and then just dropped it."

"What are the other meanings?" Cat asked quietly, touching each of the points of the star.

Jade shifted her head on her arm and let her eyes close again. "It's sometimes used for people who have family members in the navy to show that they want them to come home safely, which is where the nautical part came from. It's become more general over the years, though, and now a lot of people just get it because they like the design."

"It is pretty."

"There's still one more interesting meaning to it," Jade said lightly, a smile creeping across her face. She could feel Cat watching her eagerly, so with a grin, she told her. "In the 40's and 60's, it was used by lesbians to identify each other."

She could practically hear Cat's jaw fall open, and Jade's smile widened.

"Although I don't really think my dad thought about _that_ until he found out about us," she added.

All was still for a minute before Jade felt Cat's lips on her own, loving but with a slight trace of want. Jade smiled into the kiss.

* * *

_I expect the writer's gave Jade the tattoo because of the first reason. The last is just an added bonus._

_Tattoo information is from Wikipedia, by the way._


	91. 057: Lunch

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

It was an unspoken agreement that the two of them met for lunch every few weeks, even if they just picked something up and spoke for only a couple minutes.

The two of them had always gotten along, better than Jade did with any of the others, sans Cat of course.

"Ya know," Andre said suddenly one day while they were eating. Jade looked up to see him smiling sheepishly. "I had a crush on you at one point, back in high school. I thought Tori was going to string me up on the ceiling until I got over it."

Jade gave him a smile. "Well, that's hard to believe," she replied sarcastically. "The Tori part, that is. Anyway, I knew you did. You weren't being too subtle about it."

"I'm not good at keeping stuff inside," Andre said with a shrug, and they continued on with their meal as if nothing had been said.

That was the thing with the two of them, they could say whatever they wanted, and the other wouldn't bug them about it. Whereas the others would have flailed or continued talking, they let it go.

Andre fiddled with the ring on his finger, and Jade watched him over the rim of her drink. "You okay?" she asked, and his head jerked up in surprise.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking."

She gave him a small smile. "I heard that's supposed to be good for you." He chuckled and smiled back, eyes still on his ring. "Nervous?"

"A little," he mumbled, not looking up at her. "It's not because I think we won't go through with it, it's just the fact that after it's over, we're stuck with each other forever." He peeked up at her. "What about you and Cat?"

Jade shrugged, taking another swallow of her drink. "I don't know. We've been fine like this for a couple years, so I'm not really worried about it. It would really just be a formality at this point."

Andre let out a deep sigh. "I wish I could be as chill as you about this kind of stuff. I feel like I'm about to explode."

She rapped her knuckles on the table, and when he looked up, she just said, "I've had more time than you."

* * *

_Jade obviously gets what he means later._


	92. 080 Why?

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

He was fed up with it. The whole thing. She never thanked him or even appreciated anything he did, never did anything in return, just sat back and made bitchy remarks. He was done with it. So he didn't open the door and turned his back on her, but he couldn't help but feel part of himself being torn off. They'd been together for almost two years. It was odd going along without her, but he was going to be better off now. No more being the bad guy. He lived for him and only himself now. No regrets. None.

Robbie watched with wide eyes as Beck's hand lingered on the doorknob, fingers curling, but he didn't open it, and when Jade finally called ten, he turned, biting his lip, and didn't look back. It was excruciating for him, and he wasn't the one walking away from the door. They didn't really break, they shattered, and they all knew it. Considering the way they'd parted, Robbie knew it was going to be hard for them to even go back to being just friends. Jade hadn't been as mad as he'd expected, but she wasn't being friendly. And Beck seemed to be taking it well, just a twinge in his face muscles occasionally gave him away, but he seemed happy with his decision and Robbie couldn't help but admire him for it.

She'd never really liked Jade, partly because she was jealous _she_ had Beck and not her, but even she felt bad as she saw the truly torn look on Beck's face. Not that she showed it, too happy to take advantage of the situation, but her heart really did go out to them. They'd been a thing for as long as Trina had known them, and it was odd not seeming them together. In fact, Jade didn't seem to want anything at all to do with him, something Trina was perfectly happy to take advantage of. She expected Jade to at least act somewhat jealous, but in all the times Trina watched her, she never saw even one small hint of it, just something that looked like satisfaction.

Andre felt bad, he really did, but Jade and Beck had been at each others throats for long enough. For a few weeks, every time the other even so much as _spoke_, the other would take the chance to make some sort of comment that would devolve into a full-on argument. He had lost count of the amount of times he'd seen Cat vanish into seemingly thin air when they started, and he suspected she didn't like yelling matches. Eventually during one of them, after he'd seen Cat disappear, Andre had forced himself between Beck and Jade and loudly informed them to just let it go. They had both stared at his furious expression for a few moments before turning and heading to opposite ends of the room.

Horrible as it sounded, Tori had been waiting on it to happen. She'd seen the looks Jade gave Cat, knew that what she had with Beck was only second-best, and had just been waiting on everything to boil over. Things had been rocky for ages – hell, _Jade_ was rocky – and Tori had suspected that Cat had been more than half the reason. Beck was a nice guy she could say with absolutely no romantic interest in him, and he knew Jade better than almost all of them, but the two of them just didn't mesh like they'd used to. So when Jade stormed out of the house and Beck didn't open the door, Tori couldn't say she was too surprised. She glanced across the table and saw Cat biting the inside of her cheek, expression torn, and knew Beck had lost a long time ago.

* * *

_Fun Fact: I actually ship Trina with both Robbie and Beck, the former more so._


	93. 045: Moon

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

Jade dragged herself through the door, exhaustion making her feel like she'd been hit by a truck. Her body expected to feel arms hugging her and a small, fuzzy body twining around her ankles, but the apartment was empty. Cat and Leo were a thousand miles away in L.A., and she was alone.

So she simply tossed her belongings on the couch and trudged into the kitchen to whip up a quick dinner before turning in for the night, only to wake up early the next morning and repeat the day. It was a vicious cycle, and it was only made worse by the lack of Cat.

A glance at the clock left Jade groaning; it was past midnight and she had still yet to eat dinner. Which also meant it was too late to call Cat, something that made Jade even more frustrated.

She shoved something frozen into the microwave, and while it heated, she shoved her hands in her jean pockets and resisted the urge to fall asleep on her feet. Her fingers brushed something, and with a frown, she carefully extracted it from her pocket.

It was a note, and after flipping it open, Jade recognized the handwriting as Cat's. Her eyes skimmed over the contents, and she smiled wistfully.

_Miss you. Come home soon. 3 Cat West_

Jade was still surprised that Cat had taken her name, and just seeing it was enough for her to want to dissolve into stupidly happy giggles. Instead, she just smiled, pressed the note to her lips, and briefly reentered the living room to stick the note in her jacket pocket. Just in case she wanted to murder someone tomorrow.

The microwave beeped, and Jade hurried back into the kitchen. She hadn't had time to eat all day, save for about ten minutes shortly after noon, so she was starving. And considering she was someone who was hungry at least seventy-five percent of the time, it had been torture.

But the good news was that filming was almost over, and then she could go home and just sleep for a week straight. Let the producers handle things for a while; she just wanted to crawl under the covers of her own bed and snuggle with her wife.

She looked up from her empty plate of food and frowned up at the moon, which was already beginning to creep toward the horizon again. Bed, she needed rest.

* * *

_I really like this one, and I'm not exactly sure why._


	94. 033: Too Much

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

"Oh, just relax, Jade," Andre sighed, eyes on Jade as she walked past him for the fifteenth time. "Do you honestly think she's gonna say no?"

Jade glared at him and continued her frantic pacing. "Shut it, Harris. Like you weren't freaking out when you were in my position."

Face scrunching, Andre bit his lip. "Okay, I get your point, but seriously."

Next to him, Tori rolled her eyes. "God, you two, it's a wonder anything gets accomplished around here." She gave Andre a pointed look, but he just looked away at a wall. "Anyway. Jade, just take a deep breath. There's absolutely no chance Cat's going to say no."

"I know that, I _know that_." Jade wrung her hands, her pace not slowing in the slightest. "I just feel like I'm about to fall out dead in the floor."

"Five years," Tori soothed. "It'll be fine. Not if you die, of course, but you know what I mean."

Jade gave her a fierce glare, green eyes flashing. "Gee, thanks, Vega, you're helping _so_ much."

After all these years, Tori had built up a resistance to Jade's acid tongue; she rolled her eyes. "I try," she bit back, giving her friend a sarcastically sweet smile. Jade continued stomping, ignoring her. "Anyway, she'll say yes – and probably cry – then you'll kiss, get married, and ride off into the sunset. Happily ever after!"

The absurdity of Tori's words smacked Jade in the head, and she stopped dead in her tracks and gave Tori an amazed look. Andre turned slowly on the couch, an eyebrow raised, and stared at Tori.

"What?" She blinked at them, confusion written all over her face.

Then Andre and Jade erupted into raucous laughter. Jade doubled over clutching her stomach, eyes watering from how hard she was laughing. Well, Tori had accomplished her goal; she wasn't a nervous wreck now.

Tori folded her arms, looking cross, and waited for the laughter to fade.

* * *

_In which Tori tries to be helpful and ends up as comic relief._


	95. 005: Outsides

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

Cold, wet, and getting wetter with every passing second, Jade splashed through the puddles after Cat, who was giggling and obviously enjoying herself.

Cat liked rainy days, which in turn meant Jade liked rainy days, because it made Cat happy, and a happy Cat was Jade's favorite Cat. Although, Cat was naturally happy, but it was a different type of happy on rainy days.

As Cat ran giggling, Jade let out a playful growl and finally reached her, grabbing her around the waist and swinging her around. Cat let out a small yelp, twisting to wrap her arms around Jade's neck.

Just as Jade stopped spinning Cat and set her back on her feet, she sneezed, a sound Jade found to be too endearing for its own good.

"All right," she said firmly, rubbing Cat's bare arms vigorously in an attempt to warm her up; she had to be freezing. "Time to go back inside."

Unsurprisingly, Cat scrunched her face up in disappointment, but Jade held firm. If Cat was the voice of spontaneity in their relationship, she was the voice of reason. It was her job to keep things from getting out of hand, and to make sure Cat didn't catch a cold from staying out in the rain too long.

"Nope, no complaining." Jade wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began herding them back to the house. "I'm not letting you get sick. There will be more rainy days."

Cat nodded before burrowing into Jade's side, apparently finding some warmth despite the fact they both were soaked to the bone. It was reminiscent of the disastrous trip to San Diego, but more pleasant.

Later, when they were both stretched out on the couch and covered with a warm blanket, Cat dressed in some of Jade's clothes, Jade decided it was immensely more pleasant.

* * *

_Hee hee, Car, Rain, and Fire reference._


	96. 018: Black

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

The stuffed rabbit's unblinking eyes leveled straight at Jade's, who had almost jumped out of her skin at the sight of it. Cat giggled; the look on her face must have been priceless.

"What's with the rabbit?" she asked evenly, as Cat pressed the stuffed animal into her hands.

Cat beamed. "It's thanks for the giraffe." Jade thought her jaw was going to hit the floor from shock; Cat knew it was her who had gotten the replacement Mr. Purple. "Yeah, I know it was you. Thanks, by the way. There's no telling where the old one ended up."

It was one of the rare moments where Cat was being completely serious, and showing that she wasn't as oblivious as she led others to believe. Jade still wasn't sure if she liked them or not.

"So," Jade turned the spotted rabbit over in her hands, "why the rabbit?"

Another bright grin. "You told me you liked rabbits, and it's black. So it's thanks for replacing Mr. Purple."

Rabbits, one of the few things Jade actually liked. She'd told Cat as much, a bit grudgingly, but she couldn't bring herself to regret the decision.

She smiled down at the rabbit. "He needs a name, doesn't he?" she asked, giving Cat a small smile. "Ideas?"

Cat reached out and brushed the stuffed rabbit's fur. "You pick. He _is_ yours."

You couldn't argue with that. Jade watched Cat's fingers scrub through a spot of the rabbit's black fur, and was struck by an ideal name.

"Sable," she said with a small smile, lifting the rabbit so its nose was pressing against Cat's cheek.

She giggled and took Sable to hug him to her chest. "I like it!" she said cheerily before wrapping her free arm around Jade in a hug. "Intimidating, but also fuzzy. Just like you!"

Jade couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, I've always wanted to be called fuzzy."

With the smile she felt Cat give, Jade was sure she had caught the sarcasm, but she still laughed nonetheless, her face pressed into the crook of Jade's neck.

* * *

_I got the fuzzy line from somewhere, but I can't remember for the life of me. Hmm._


	97. 094: Independence

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

One thing that had been an acquired taste of Jade's was fireworks. Cat loved them dearly, but Jade just found them loud and obnoxious. But because she was putty in her girlfriend's hands, she drove out of the city away from the lights so they could watch the fireworks with their vision unimpaired.

As they sat huddled together on the hood of Jade's car, the eager smile on Cat's face looked eternally permanent.

"Excited?" she asked quietly, nuzzling into Cat's strawberry-scented hair.

Cat nodded, almost banging Jade in the nose. She mumbled a quick apology, twisting to give her an apologetic kiss on the cheek. "Super excited," she replied, smile widening even more as Jade leaned down for a proper kiss. "What about you?"

Grinning herself now, Jade replied, "For the sound of gunshots, not really, but your face is the real reason I'm here. I love it."

"Yeah?" Cat pressed another kiss to Jade's lips. She pulled back with a satisfied expression, tongue poking out to run across her lip. Jade's eyes followed its progress, and she felt teased when Cat burrowed back into her side. "As long as I get to watch the fireworks," she said with a contented sigh.

If Jade didn't know better, she would have guessed Cat's favorite holiday was the Fourth of July. But she did, and thus she knew that Cat absolutely _adored_ Halloween with her heart and soul and the entire season of Fall in general. Jade appreciated the beginning of the cuddling season.

There was a whistling sound, and Cat sat up straight in order to see the fireworks, Jade already missing having her burrowed up against her side. She sat back on her hands, lazily watching Cat's awed expression as she stared at the fireworks shooting high up into the sky and exploding into showers of color.

It was a little while before the show was over, and when it was, Cat leaned over and wrapped her arms around Jade's waist, burying her head in Jade's stomach. Jade smiled and hugged her small frame to her.

"Thanks for bringing me, Jadey," she said, and Jade could feel her smiling.

She tightened her grip on Cat. "My pleasure, baby. Anything to make you happy."

Cat sat up, arms loosening slightly to Jade's disappointment, but she just wriggled closer and gave her girlfriend a loving thank-you kiss.

* * *

_I may have been a little biased with characterization here. Halloween is my favorite holiday, and I find fireworks on the Fourth of July to be a waste of money._


	98. 012: Orange

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

* * *

The cat reminded her of a tiger. Maybe that had been the point; it was hard to tell with Cat sometimes. Although, it was likely just a coincidence.

Leo stared at her from his corner, unblinking and eyes glowing in the semi-darkness. He lazily swiped a paw over his ear, still eyeing her. If she were anybody but Jade West, it might have bothered her. But as she was, she simply stared back.

"Who's winning?" Cat asked, sitting beside Jade on the couch and wrapping an arm around her waist. She rested her head on her shoulder, smirking, and followed her wife's gaze to Leo.

"I am, of course, but he's putting up a pretty good fight," Jade mumbled, and Cat giggled. Maybe Cat didn't really understand that this was a source of pride for Jade, but she let her do it anyway.

The tabby's green eyes hadn't moved from Jade even after Cat had sat down, just as Jade's herself hadn't.

Cat rolled her eyes at the two of them, gave Jade a brief kiss on the cheek, and retreated back into the kitchen.

When she had gone, Leo finally pushed himself to his paws, stretched languidly, and padded over and jumped up onto the couch. Jade blinked down at him in surprise, but Leo was ignoring her now, curling up against her leg and purring.

"I think you made your point," Cat's amused voice said from the doorway. Jade looked over at her with a smile before running the back of her hand down Leo's side.

With another roll of her eyes, Cat left the two idiots alone on the couch.

* * *

In which Jade asserts her dominance over their pet cat.


	99. 077: What?

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_077. What?_

* * *

When Beck first saw his ex-girlfriend standing hand-in-hand with little Cat Valentine, he thought for sure he was dreaming. What had happened that would cause these two polar opposites to come together? He hadn't been able to say a word he'd been so shocked, so he'd simply stumbled back several paces and around the corner, willing himself back together. Things were wrong, so wrong, but as he thought about it, he realized he really should have seen it coming. It had been happening for months, right in front of his face, and he'd been too blind to notice. The looks, the touches, the smiles he'd managed to glimpse whenever Cat had entered the room. He should have known.

Andre had thought his face was going to break with how wide he was grinning. Walking around the corner to see Jade and Cat standing with their hands linked together and smiles on their faces, he'd let out a great whoop and run to grab them both in a tight hug. Jade had laughed and accepted his high-five, her other hand still wrapped with Cat's. He'd barked a loud laugh and said it was about time. At that, Cat had giggled and pressed her head to Jade's shoulder in such a way that Andre felt his heart melt. He'd spoken the truth; it _was_ about damn time.

At first, Trina had thought it had been an elaborate joke set up by someone with a terrible sense of humor. But the expression Jade had on her face was one she'd never thought she'd ever see on _Jade West_. It just didn't add up. She looked them both over carefully, saw the way they looked at each other, and decided that maybe this wasn't just a cruel joke. Of course, that didn't stop her from making a bet with Tori – broad grin on her face – that it wouldn't last. The two of them were just too different, they would never make it. Tori just smiled smugly, nodded, and shook her hand.

He knew this was coming, but he couldn't help but hope it wouldn't. With a heavy heart, Robbie took in the blissful looks on both girls' faces, their meshed fingers, the way Cat was leaning against Jade's shoulder, and he knew he'd lost. So he smiled a broken smile and took his leave, head hanging low and feet dragging. He'd tried to win Cat over, tried harder than Jade ever had, but he'd still lost. Somehow, somewhere, he'd done something wrong, and he'd payed the price. Jade had won, and she didn't give up easily on what she won.

Tori had squealed louder than Andre when she saw Jade and Cat holding hands, and to her surprise, Cat giggled and swung their hands and Jade smiled sheepishly. Of course, Tori began the conversation with an abrupt 'I told you so', to which Jade gave her a glare before letting her expression soften and shrugging. While her sister had just gaped, Tori had beamed. Jade had been a lovesick puppy for months, padding after Cat with a drooping tail and sad eyes. And finally, something had been done about it, and Jade couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. Tori had grabbed the two of them in a bone-crunching hug, and when she did, Jade had murmured that she hadn't done anything.

* * *

_This was the most interesting of the question prompts to write. I enjoyed writing the very different reactions of the group._


	100. 100: Writer's Choice

_If the creator of this prompt list doesn't want me using it without officially signing up, I will take it down immediately._

_100. Writer's Choice_

* * *

It was the first day of middle school, and Cat was excited. No more being stuck in the same room all day with the same people; she was going to meet a lot of new people – and make new friends – this year.

She skipped into her first period and immediately scanned the room for an empty seat. Most of the chairs were already filled, but there was one near the back that was vacant so she headed for that one.

As she plopped down into the seat, the person in the chair next to hers glanced up, and Cat's breath caught in her throat.

A pair of amazing green eyes stared at her, as if wondering who in their right mind would sit next to her. Her brown hair was loose around her shoulders, and her booted feet were propped up on the desk in front of her. She studied Cat carefully, eyebrows drawn together, and Cat did the same. It didn't take her long to come to a conclusion.

This girl was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen in her life.

The girl didn't look like she planned to say anything, so Cat took it upon herself to force words out of her throat that didn't want to work anymore.

"Hi." The girl raised an eyebrow. "I'm Cat Valentine. Who are you?"

It was silent for a moment, the beautiful stranger glancing her over again, as if deciding whether she was worthy to know her name.

"Jade West," she finally said grudgingly after a minute.

When Cat smiled at her and made to say something else, Jade pointedly turned her head away. But Cat wasn't fazed by her rudeness; in fact, she was intrigued. She'd never met anyone like Jade before, and the fact that she was breathtaking to look at wasn't helping any. As such, she was determined to become this girl's friend even if it killed her.

"What are you thinking about so hard, Valentine?"

Cat blinked and realized Jade was looking at her, curiosity evident in her eyes and only her eyes. Her expression was still devoid of any emotion.

With a bright smile, Cat replied with no hesitation at all, "You're going to be my friend."

For an achingly long minute, Jade just stared at her, expression even blanker than before. She tilted her head to the side, evidently thinking hard about something.

Just as Cat was beginning to become worried she was never going to respond, Jade nodded and turned back to the front of the room.

Cat giggled, and as she settled straight in her seat with a satisfied – and lovestruck, she realized much later – smile on her face, she missed the brief glance Jade threw at her, a hidden smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

_Wow, this took much longer to complete than I originally expected. I blame the brief hiatus I was forced to take while school was stabbing me repeatedly with a toothpick. (Those things hurt, shut up.)_

_Anyway, thanks for sticking around for this long despite my school woes, and I really hope you enjoyed reading this. I can tell some of you definitely did by your reviews. I usually don't reply to any unless there's a question, but know that I enjoy reading each and every one of them and they put a smile on my face. I don't press for reviews because I don't leave them myself, but they are definitely appreciated._

_In case you were wondering, I do in fact have something else in the works. It's not Victorious, but Glee. It's an AU retelling of the storyline that centers on the Faberry friendship/relationship dynamic, but I can't write Glee without Brittana and Kurt also. Of course, there are a lot of episodes, so it's going to take a while to finish this monster, but I'm going to try! (I have a really annoying tendency to get bored with a story and never finish it. I'm trying to work past it.) So if you like Glee, let me know if you'd want to read it!_

_Thanks again! I love you all!_


End file.
